Espejito, Espejito
by Envy-Envidia
Summary: Traducción. Un jutsu que sale mal trae a Sasuke de vuelta a casa de una forma que Naruto jamás hubiera imaginado.


_Disclaimer — _Naruto_ pertenece a Kishimoto y esta historia a _sowell_. Podéis encontrar el link al original en mi perfil._

_Notas de traducción al final. A partir de aquí todo pertenece a la autora._

* * *

1) Tiene lugar en algún momento no especificado después del ataque de Pain. Coherente con el canon hasta el ataque de Pain, después se vuelve AU.

2) Escrito para atanih88 por el sn_exchange quien, sinceramente, me dio el mejor prompt de la historia. 3

3) Gracias a todos aquellos que escucharon mis lloros y me dieron feedback y, por encima de todo, gracias a questofdreams por ser una beta tan fantástica, talentosa y entusiasta. En serio, no creo que hubiera podido terminar esto sin su apoyo. 

* * *

**Espejito, Espejito**

* * *

El problema con que te dejasen inconsciente no era el impacto, pensó Naruto. Eran las secuelas. A lo largo de los años había sufrido todo tipo de heridas —costillas rajadas, miembros rotos, piel abrasada— pero absolutamente nada se acercaba a la desorientación de una herida en la cabeza. Hasta un leve golpe podía complicársele durante días, los movimientos lentos y la cabeza revuelta.

Naturalmente, la última vez que se quejó, Tsunade comentó que su cabeza no podía revolverse mucho más de lo que ya estaba, para lo que Naruto no tuvo más respuesta ingeniosa que una honesta indignación.

Ahora en serio. Despertar era una mierda.

—Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. —La voz de Sakura impactó contra la consciencia de Naruto. Notó una mano suave sobre su hombro, sacudiéndolo.

Se sentía... raro. No le dolía nada, pero su piel se sentía extrañamente tiesa, estirada firmemente sobre los planos de su rostro. Intentó hablar, pero su boca estaba completamente seca.

—Sasuke-kun, despierta. —La dulce voz volvió de nuevo, y Naruto se irguió de forma brusca, ignorando el dolor que se disparaba a través de sus sienes.

—¿Dónde? —dijo con aspereza—. ¿Lo he atrapado? —Su voz sonaba... rara. Demasiado profunda y ni remotamente lo suficientemente frenética para la agitación que en ese momento le daba vueltas.

Sakura parpadeó en su dirección.

—¿Atrapar a quién?

—_Sasuke_ —soltó como una dentellada—. ¿Ha escapado de nuevo?

El rostro de Sakura crecía en preocupación.

—Creo que has debido golpearte la cabeza. Déjame ver. —Se inclinó hacia delante, y Naruto agarró su muñeca.

—Estoy bien —dijo con impaciencia—. ¿Qué ha pasado con...? —Se congeló cuando el borde de un kunai presionó contra su cuello.

—Sería mejor si por ahora mantuvieras las manos quietas —dijo Kakashi amablemente.

Naruto se quedó con la mirada fija.

—¿Qué demonios? —aspiró.

Sakura reaccionó primero.

—Está bien —dijo, pero sonaba alterada.

—Sakura-chan —dijo él, y ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué acabas de llamarme? —susurró.

Más allá del brillante mundo de su pelo, pudo ver a Shizune ayudando a alguien más a adoptar una posición sentada. Naruto observó mientras una cabeza rubia entraba en su campo de visión, el protector de Konoha torcido. El rostro se volvió ligeramente, y vio la piel bronceada, los ojos claros y… las marcas de bigotes.

El otro ninja giró para mirarlo completamente, y el mundo de Naruto se tambaleó. Estaba mirando un reflejo de sí mismo.

Probó una técnica de liberación, pero la ilusión no se disipó. Se pinchó a sí mismo, fuerte. Nada. Después bajó la vista y se contempló. Sus brazos no eran sus brazos. Eran largos y se encontraban desnudos, pálidos y expuestos al sol del mediodía. Podía sentir el pelo contra su mejilla, oscuro y fino por el rabillo del ojo.

Llevaba pantalones morados.

Levantó la vista de nuevo. Su copia seguía devolviéndole la mirada, la furia acumulándose lentamente en los ojos azules.

Sakura lo miraba con expectación.

—Oh joder —soltó.

* * *

—A ver si lo he entendido bien —dijo Tsunade—. Tú...

Tuvo que parar para reír con disimulo. Naruto suponía que era mejor que cuando Kakashi había tratado de explicarlo la primera vez. Todos ellos habían tenido que aguardar en respetuoso silencio durante cinco minutos mientras la Hokage se desternillaba de risa.

—Intentaste usar el jutsu de los Yamanaka...

—Con permiso —abrió la boca Naruto, e Ino hizo caer un duro puño sobre su cabeza.

—Estúpido —siseó por detrás de su silla—. No te di permiso para que la cagaras.

Tsunade reía de nuevo. Kakashi fingía leer, pero estaba haciendo un trabajo malísimo intentando esconder su sonrisa. O quizá simplemente no lo estaba intentando.

—Vamos, abuela —lloriqueó Naruto—. No lo he hecho a propósito. ¿Podéis desencadenarme ya?

Sus muñecas-que-no-eran-las-suyas estaban encadenadas detrás de su espalda, y había sellos atándole los tobillos a la silla. Se sentiría resentido de no ser porque Sasuke-que-no-era-Sasuke había recibido el mismo trato. Resultaba un poco perturbador verse a sí mismo tan minuciosamente sujeto en medio de todos sus amigos. Aún más perturbador resultaba ver su propia cara limpia de toda expresión. Sasuke estaba sentado perfectamente inmóvil, y no había pronunciado una palabra desde que lo trajeran.

Tsunade continuaba riéndose.

—Tsunade-sama —le reprendió Shizune, en voz baja y desaprobatoria.

Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Si Jiraiya estuviera aquí —dijo con cariño.

Por mucho que hubiera llorado a su maestro, Naruto se encontraba indiscutiblemente agradecido de que Jiraiya _no_ fuera testigo de esa particular metedura de pata. No estaba muy seguro de cómo habría sido castigado, pero sabía con bastante certeza que implicaría desagradables entrenamientos y una buena cantidad de burlas.

Aunque tampoco es como si se hubiera librado de lo de las burlas.

—No puedo creerlo —Ino vociferaba—. Te enseño mi mejor jutsu, _el excelente jutsu de mi familia_, para que puedas capturar a Sasuke y aun así la cagas. ¡Idiota! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo perdí metiéndolo en tu cabeza de chorlito?

—¡Lo siento! —aulló Naruto, hostigado. No lograba acostumbrarse al sonido de su propia voz. La voz de Sasuke era más baja y se sentía pesada, de alguna manera. Costaba inyectar inflexión en el tono. Falta de práctica, suponía—. No sé qué pasó. Supongo que yo... me concentré demasiado.

—Pensar demasiado —dijo Ino despectivamente—. Claro. Porque ese es tu problema.

Sasuke suspiró viéndose aburrido, como si cada día alguien le robara el cuerpo. Quizá así fuera, en el campamento Orochimaru. Naruto se estremeció.

—¿Estamos seguros? —preguntó Sakura, blanca como el papel contra la pared—. ¿Estamos seguros de que eso es lo que ha pasado? Es decir, ¿y si ambos son de Akatsuki y simplemente están haciéndose pasar por Naruto y Sasuke, y si en realidad ambos han desaparecido? Es decir, es posible, ¿no? Y si... —Su voz iba ganando en histeria mientras continuaba.

Naruto la miraba boquiabierto. Si creían que se trataba de un engaño querrían encerrarlo, o torturarlo. Peor, querrían torturar a Sasuke, y sería el cuerpo de Naruto el que se llevaría la peor parte.

La habitación se había quedado en silencio.

—Soy yo —insistió. Tsunade ladeó la cabeza en consideración.

—Lo _soy_. Vamos. ¿No os dais cuenta? Sakura-chan —imploró. Ella estaba teniendo problemas en mirarlos a él y a Sasuke a la cara.

—Soy... —se estrujó las neuronas—. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que os encontré a ti y a Ino investigando y haciendo horas extra, bebiéndoos el sake de Tsunade? ¿Cómo podría saberlo si no fuera yo?

Las cejas de Tsunade se juntaron.

—N-no sé de qué estás hablando —tartamudeó Sakura.

—No tengo ni idea —concordó Ino, con voz extrañamente aguda.

—Claro que sí —dijo Naruto con impaciencia—. Y estabais las dos achispadas, e Ino derramó vino encima de todo el papeleo de Shizune, y entonces Sakura-chan dijo que Kakashi-sensei tenía un excelente tras...

Se vio a sí mismo siendo bruscamente silenciado por las manos enguantadas de Sakura. Nunca había visto a Sakura moverse así de rápido.

—Vale, te creo —dijo con voz muda.

—¿Veis? —dijo a través de la tela.

El rostro de Kakashi se enterró aún más en su libro.

Tsunade se veía menos divertida en esos momentos. Cruzó las manos sobre su escritorio y bajó la cabeza. Naruto echó un vistazo a escondidas a Sasuke. Asimiló sus propias facciones, que se encontraban aún en un plano aburrimiento. Si hubiera tenido una mano libre, habría pellizcado a Sasuke para asegurarse de que aún continuaba con vida.

Las manos de Sakura habían caído de su boca, pero existía aún una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas.

—Está bien —dijo él—. Sasuke está en casa, así que ahora todo está bien.

Intentó que su voz fuera alentadora, pero resultaba difícil. Se preguntó si habría algo biológicamente defectuoso en las cuerdas vocales de los Uchiha.

Ella se mordió el labio, y él le dirigió lo que suponía era una sonrisa tranquilizadora. La sala entera se giró a mirar cuando chilló y dio un salto hacia atrás.

Naruto parpadeó. Ella tenía una mano presionada sobre su boca.

—Lo siento —dijo en un chirrido—. Sasuke-kun poniendo esa expresión... Es... demasiado raro... No puedo...

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Ino, pero Ino se veía igual de alterada.

—Sí —respiró—. Es raro.

Sakura se movía lentamente hacia atrás.

—Naruto... Hokage-sama... Lo siento... Es solo que. No puedo. Tengo que... —Se retiró tras la puerta y en un momento se había ido.

Naruto miró a Sasuke.

—Buen trabajo —dijo—. Tu cara la ha espantado.

Tsunade mantuvo la cabeza baja durante un largo tiempo. Cuando finalmente levantó la vista de nuevo, sus labios se curvaron de una forma que hizo a Naruto temblar.

—Felicidades —dijo serenamente. Naruto le devolvió la mirada de forma cautelosa—. Has traído de vuelta al ninja renegado Sasuke Uchiha. Has realizado un gran servicio a tu Villa.

Miró a Sasuke. La expresión de Sasuke no cambió. Si su cara se quedaba congelada así para siempre, Naruto se iba a _enfadar_.

—Sasuke Uchiha —dijo—. Como desertor de la Aldea de la Hoja, serás sometido a juicio y sentenciado en base a los resultados. Por ley, estarás sujeto bajo vigilancia hasta que el proceso haya sido completado.

Naruto se sacudió.

—Espera —dijo—. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo funciona eso?

Tsunade sonrió débilmente.

—Ese es el problema, ¿no? No puedo encarcelar a Naruto Uzumaki y dejar a Sasuke Uchiha suelto, ¿verdad? Se produciría una confusión masiva. Y a no ser que quieras que toda la Villa conozca tu... nuevo jutsu... tendremos que ser relativamente precavidos.

Se levantó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Por otro lado, Sasuke ha sido capturado en plena invasión de su Villa natal con propósitos aún desconocidos. El resto de su equipo aún no ha sido arrestado. A no ser que quiera confesar y arrepentirse...

Sasuke alzó las cejas.

—Ah —dijo Tsunade suavemente—. No creí que quisiera.

—¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó Naruto, oyendo el temor en su propia voz.

—Significa, mocoso, que los dos os quedaréis aquí hasta que averigüemos cómo te las arreglaste para hacer lo que has hecho.

—Y revertirlo, ¿verdad? —dijo Naruto—. Tenéis que revertirlo.

Tsunade no se acobardó.

—Y, si es posible, revertirlo.

* * *

Shizune los escoltó a un ala superior de la torre que Naruto nunca antes había visto. Era el ala en la que eran alojados los huéspedes sin importancia: auxiliares de dignatarios y de cabezas de clan, y ninjas visitantes de otras Villas. Los apartamentos eran pequeños e impersonales, así como fáciles de vigilar. Había supresores de chakra en cada pared.

Era una prisión agradable, pero prisión al fin y al cabo.

—¿Qué pasa si huye con mi cuerpo? —se inquietó Naruto—. Me quedaré así para siempre.

Silenciosamente, Sasuke permitía que los guardias lo cachearan en busca de armas.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —dijo Shizune razonablemente—. En ese caso él se quedaría también así.

—Sí, pero mi cuerpo es _genial_.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó. Naruto fingió no verlo.

—O podría intentar secuestrarme —dijo Naruto—. Es decir, yo no le dejaría, por supuesto, pero...

—Por supuesto —dijo Shizune distraídamente, revisando la orden oficial que Tsunade le había pasado.

—Dios, esto apesta —murmuró Naruto—. Finalmente lo traigo de vuelta, y es _así_. Ni siquiera puedo patearle el culo, porque estaría pateando _mi_ culo.

Shizune hizo un ruidito solidario chasqueando la lengua.

—Hace que todo sea complicado, ¿sabes? —dijo Naruto de mal humor.

—Perdedor —dijo Sasuke, y Naruto dio un brinco. Era la primera vez que Sasuke se dirigía a él directamente, e iba acompañada por una helada mirada azul—. Esto es culpa tuya. Lo menos que puedes hacer es _cerrar la boca_.

Era su propia voz, proveniente de su propia boca, pero el desdén era todo de Sasuke.

Debería haber estado enfadado, debería haber deseado golpear ese ceño arrogante hasta la muerte. En su lugar, su corazón dio un pequeño salto. _Casa, casa, casa_, palpitaba. Sasuke estaba en casa.

—Muy bien —dijo Shizune—. Las armas.

—¿Qué? —dijo Naruto, instantáneamente conmocionado—. No puedo dormir desarmado. Los ninjas no duermen desarmados.

—Para eso están los ANBU —dijo Shizune con impaciencia—. Las armas.

—Sí pero —Naruto lanzó un vistazo a su alrededor buscando otra razón—. ¿Y si uno de los guardias ANBU le guarda rencor _a él_ y trata de asesinarme _a mí_ por error?

—Todos han sido informados. No te andes con rodeos.

—No lo entiendo —se quejó Naruto, vaciando el melindroso porta-armas que Sasuke llevaba—. _Él_ es el desertor aquí. ¿Por qué estoy siendo _yo_ tratado como un prisionero?

Hubo un indicio de compasión en los ojos de Shizune.

—Naruto-kun —dijo amablemente—, es solo temporal. Ahora dame el kunai que acabas de esconderte en la manga.

—Agh —dijo Naruto, y se lo entregó. Observó la espalda de Sasuke (_su_ espalda) desaparecer en una de las habitaciones sin distintivos. Ropas, altura, color de pelo, todo suyo. La actitud arrogante, toda de Sasuke, eso seguro.

—Eh —gritó pasillo abajo. Sasuke se detuvo en medio de sus dos guardias—. Más vale que no hagas nada raro con mi cuerpo —dijo de forma agria—. Lo sabré.

Sasuke hizo un imperceptible sonido de disgusto y luego continuó caminando.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Naruto fue ir directamente hacia el espejo.

Se contempló fijamente a sí mismo, los ojos oscuros de Sasuke devolviéndole la mirada. El sello maldito había desaparecido, eso fue la primera cosa que notó. Sasuke era tan condenadamente _pálido_. Era como si nunca hubiera visto el sol, aun cuando Naruto podía atestiguar lo contrario. Acarició su mandíbula. Se preguntó si alguna vez habría tenido que afeitarse por la mañana. La piel de Sasuke se sentía como si nunca cuchilla alguna la hubiera tocado.

Bajó uno de los hombros de su camiseta para dormir, después el otro. Dio media vuelta, estirando el cuello para verse la espalda. Sasuke tenía cicatrices apenas visibles por toda la superficie, cruzando pálidas y plateadas por su espalda y hombros. Naruto no tenía ni idea sobre qué había estado haciendo Sasuke durante los últimos cuatro años, pero claramente no se había quedado sentado de brazos cruzados perdiendo el tiempo. Se preguntó cuántas de esas cicatrices eran de antes de que se marchara, y cuántas eran de después. Cuántas de Orochimaru. Cuántas de Itachi. A Naruto le gustaba pensar que él mismo había hecho algunas, aunque su recuerdo más claro de la lucha con Sasuke implicaba la mano de Sasuke atravesando su pecho, y no al contrario.

Naruto se desprendió de aquellos recuerdos.

Enrolló las perneras del pantalón, buscando más cicatrices. Las piernas de Sasuke estaban igualmente marcadas. Naruto deseó saber qué clase de entrenamiento monstruoso había hecho pasar la serpiente a Sasuke para dejarlo tan lleno de cicatrices. Sintió su puño apretándose, y se forzó a relajarlo. _Fue decisión de Sasuke_, se recordó a sí mismo.

Se enderezó, mirándose de nuevo. Se sonrió a sí mismo, y luego dejó caer la expresión con horror. Podía ver por qué Sakura había huido. Sasuke sonriendo era… terrorífico.

Se estiró, probando su flexibilidad, acostumbrándose a los miembros más largos. Se sentía menos fornido en ese cuerpo, más débil. Se sentía como si sus huesos pudieran partirse más fácilmente. Quizá fuera solo la ausencia del poder curativo del Kyuubi, lo que lo ponía nervioso. Porque a pesar de los numerosos insultos que había soltado siendo chico, lo cierto era que Sasuke nunca había parecido débil.

Para cuando se arrastró a la cama, le palpitaba la cabeza. Puede que no se la hubiera golpeado al caer, pero se imaginó que _cambiar cerebros_ con alguien tenía que tener efectos secundarios. Había estado sintiendo el chakra de Sasuke reponiéndose lentamente en el transcurso de la tarde. Resultaba bastante chisporroteante en esos momentos, inquietante y desconocido, pero tan fuerte como el suyo propio. Iba a tener problemas controlándolo.

Se dejó llevar en un sueño intranquilo, tratando de olvidar la escalofriante sensación de sus propios ojos azules devolviéndole la mirada con fijeza.

* * *

—Sasuke. Eh.

—_Shh_. Ya sabes lo cascarrabias que es cuando se despierta.

—Y me da igual. Ahora lo que está siendo es un vago.

—Mira quién habla.

—¿Tienes que ser así de zorra todo el tiempo?

Naruto intentó bloquear las voces. Quienesquiera que fuesen, no parecían irse.

Una mano le sacudió rudamente por el hombro.

—Oye, ¿te han drogado o algo? Despierta.

—¿Te quieres suicidar? —susurró la segunda voz. Sobrevinieron los ruidos de una pequeña refriega.

Una tercera y más profunda voz se acercó.

—Sasuke-kun, por favor, despierta. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Los ojos de Naruto finalmente se abrieron de golpe.

—Por última vez, no soy... Oh.

Tres extraños le devolvían la mirada. Una chica pelirroja tenía a un tipo delgado, pálido, cogido de los pelos y uno de sus pies hundido en su estómago. Su gigantesco compañero contemplaba a Naruto. Su máscara de respeto no escondía del todo su molestia.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —dijo la chica con alivio—. Estás bien.

—¿Quién diablos sois? —preguntó Naruto.

El chico que estaba a su lado empezó a reír, y ella le dio un puñetazo. Seguía riendo cuando golpeó el suelo.

—No se acuerda de ti —resolló—. Es hilarante.

La mano de Naruto reptó bajo su almohada hacia el solitario kunai que había conseguido de contrabando con un ANBU. La insinuación de un recuerdo empezaba a formarse en su cerebro. Aquellos no eran para nada extraños. Eran los tipos con los que Sasuke viajaba aquella vez. Su nuevo equipo.

Y creían que él era Sasuke.

—No —dijo—. No, claro que me acuerdo. Solo estaba... bromeando.

Los tres se congelaron al unísono.

—Bromeando —repitió el flacucho, sin emoción—. ¿Desde cuándo bromeas?

Mierda.

—Desde nunca —dijo Naruto, tratando de imitar el tono más frío de Sasuke—. Era una prueba. Habéis, uh, pasado. Buen trabajo.

Los ojos del chico se entornaron. Miró a su costado.

—Karin, es realmente él, ¿no?

Sus hombros estaban tensos de la concentración, y sus ojos preocupados.

—E-eso creo. Es su chakra.

—Quizá le hayan lavado el cerebro.

—No seas estúpido, Suigetsu. Lo más probable es que solo se haya golpeado la cabeza. —Karin se aproximó con cautela—. Sasuke-kun, ¿te noquearon mientras luchabas con el crío ese de Konoha?

—¿Lo visteis? —espetó Naruto—. ¿Estabais ahí y lo dejasteis luchar solo?

Suigetsu lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

—¿Dejarle? Dijiste que nos quedáramos atrás. Dijiste "puedo manejar al jinchuuriki yo solo". Así que nos quedamos atrás.

Naruto se reacomodó en su asiento, echando chispas.

—Oh, así que dije eso, ¿eh? Bueno, evidentemente me equivocaba. Obviamente el jinchuuriki estaba más que a mi altura. De hecho, creo que es el oponente más fuerte al que jamás me haya enfrentado.

—¿En serio? —dijo Suigetsu, con reservas—. Porque parecía como si los dos os hubierais... desmayado. Fue bastante patético, en realidad.

Karin miraba detenidamente su torso como si fuera a ser su siguiente comida, y Naruto se dio cuenta de que iba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Agarró su camiseta del pilar de la cama y la metió a empellones por su cabeza.

—Y no voy a ir con vosotros —dijo, luchando por encontrar el agujero del cuello a través de capas de tejido arrugado—. Así que ya podéis olvidarlo.

—Suigetsu —dijo el gigante calmadamente—. Creo que tienes razón. Han debido lavarle el cerebro.

—No me han... —Finalmente logró meter la cabeza por el agujero correcto— lavado el cerebro. Simplemente me he dado cuenta de que cometí un error cuando huí de Konoha todos esos años atrás, y que verdaderamente pertenezco a este lugar. Eso es todo. De manera que vosotros tres podéis volver por donde habéis venido.

—Juugo —dijo Suigetsu—. Ayúdame a sujetarlo mientras Karin coge el tranquilizante.

Naruto se destapó de las sábanas y se puso en pie.

—No me han lavado el cerebro, no estoy drogado y _no voy a ir con vosotros_. Debéis aceptar que Sasuke ha vuelto a donde pertenece. Y eso es aquí. No con vosotros.

—¿Por qué sigues hablando de ti mismo en tercera persona? —preguntó Suigetsu, exasperado.

—Como si tú supieras algo sobre gramática —Karin se sorbió la nariz en silencio.

Juugo se acercaba pasito a pasito hacia su lado izquierdo.

Naruto sacó su kunai.

—Un paso más —dijo fríamente— y alertaré a los guardias. Si no queréis ser arrestados, deberíais iros.

Juugo dejó de moverse.

—Hemos inhabilitado a los guardias —dijo, sin asustarse.

—Habéis inhabilitado a algunos de los guardias —dijo Naruto desdeñosamente—. Ha sid... He sido un ninja renegado durante años. ¿Pensáis que únicamente hay un grupo de guardias? Por supuesto que hay más guardias. ¿Qué sois, estúpidos?

Naruto rezó por que realmente hubiera más de un grupo de guardias.

Suigetsu se rascó la cabeza y miró a Karin.

—No sé —dijo—. Eso ha sonado mucho a él.

Karin se mordía el labio.

—¿De verdad quieres que nos vayamos? —preguntó en dirección a Naruto.

Naruto casi confiesa en ese momento. Algo en su rostro le recordó a la expresión perdida que Sakura había llevado durante semanas después de la partida de Sasuke de Konoha. Pero entonces recordó que esos eran los juguetes de Orochimaru, y habían llevado la capa de Akatsuki y atacado a los ciudadanos de Konoha y matado a Dios sabe cuánta gente.

—Sí —dijo.

—Pero...

—Marchaos —dijo—. No quiero tener que delataros.

No dejaron de mirarlo mientras se deslizaban fuera de la habitación, tan calladamente como cuando habían venido. Al final, no pudo contenerse.

—Eh, chicos —dijo—. Er... equipo. Ex-equipo.

Karin paró, dando media vuelta esperanzada.

—Regresad y decid a vuestro líder que Uzumaki Naruto va a ser el mejor Hokage que el mundo ninja haya visto jamás.

—Lavado de cerebro —oyó que decía Suigetsu con fervor—. Han tenido que hacerle un lavado de cerebro.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba ya sentado frente al escritorio de Tsunade cuando a la mañana siguiente Naruto entró escoltado por la puerta.

Intentó mantener la vista apartada mientras tomaba asiento en la segunda silla, pero sus ojos tenían voluntad propia. Era demasiado extraño ver sus propios rasgos en otra persona, mirarse a sí mismo y saber que no era él.

La puerta se entreabrió, y entró Sakura, arreglándose el pelo.

—Siento llegar tarde —dijo.

Sin pensar, Naruto sonrió y saludó.

—¡Sakura-chan!

Ella se congeló durante cinco segundos. Después salió de la habitación.

—Demasiado pronto —oyó que decía, antes de que la puerta se cerrara de un portazo.

Tsunade peleaba una batalla perdida contra una sonrisilla.

—Yamanaka-san cree haber encontrado qué fue lo que salió mal —dijo.

El padre de Ino —un hombre que Naruto solo había visto una o dos veces hasta ahora— se alejó de su posición en la pared. Se aclaró la garganta. Un rastro de humor en su cara hizo que a Naruto le recordara a Ino. Había picardía ahí, pero también bondad.

Su voz, sin embargo, era todo trabajo.

—Naruto-kun parece haberse... excedido —dijo—. El jutsu está diseñado para tomar temporalmente el control del cuerpo del oponente para que así el resto del equipo pueda sacar ventaja. Cuando Naruto intentó usar el jutsu con Sasuke, de alguna forma se las arregló para tomar el control de ambas conciencias. Debido a una falta de precisión y a un exceso de chakra, supongo que los chicos terminaron cambiados.

Los ojos de Tsunade estaban vidriosos. Shizune parpadeaba rápidamente.

—Pensad en dos pelotas de fútbol —lo intentó—. Si golpeas una contra la otra, muy suavemente, pueden existir una al lado de la otra. Si, por el contrario, usas cualquier cantidad de fuerza, la primera desplazará a la segunda hacia el espacio libre más cercano. Naruto-kun, en su inexperiencia, ha debido emplear demasiada fuerza. Y en este caso el espacio libre era, bueno, el cuerpo de Naruto-kun.

—¿Has oído eso? —Naruto le dio un codazo a Sasuke—. Tenía demasiada fuerza para ti.

Sasuke lo miró.

—Como fanfarronees sobre esto, te mato.

—Yamanaka-san —dijo Shizune con ansiedad—. ¿Hay alguna forma de revertirlo?

El padre de Ino suspiró.

—Puede ser —dijo con impotencia—. Eso espero. Esto es algo sin precedentes.

—Trabajaremos en ello —dijo Tsunade—. Hasta entonces...

Con un gesto llamó a un ANBU extrañamente familiar que se encontraba contra la pared del fondo. Sai se levantó la máscara y se arrodilló respetuosamente.

Sasuke se tensó perceptiblemente.

—Me gustaría daros carta blanca, pero eso no es posible —dijo—. No tengo tiempo para hacer de niñera yo misma, por lo que os he asignado guardias.

—¿Sai? —dijo Naruto con recelo.

—Además de vuestro vigilante nocturno, estaréis supervisados de manera directa por un shinobi de Konoha que os sea familiar.

Sai sonrió.

—Hola.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se movía de nuevo.

—¿No cree —dijo, muy controlado—, que sería más inteligente ponerme con un guardia al que no haya derrotado ya?

La sonrisa de Sai se tensó mínimamente. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, y vio la boca de Tsunade hacer una mueca.

—Excelente argumento —dijo—. Es por eso que Sai estará acompañado por otro compañero. Uno que, como es habitual, llega tarde.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Sus hombros no se relajaron.

_Justo como en los viejos tiempos_, pensó Naruto, al tiempo que Kakashi se aparecía en la puerta.

* * *

—Así que —dijo Kakashi— os habéis intercambiado. No es exactamente un destino peor que la muerte, pero entiendo que puede resultar inconveniente.

—Gracias —dijo Naruto.

—Espera. Esa no es razón para dejar tu entrenamiento. Nunca se sabe cuándo tendrás que luchar, no importa qué piel lleves.

Naruto se animó.

—¿De verdad? ¿Podré seguir entrenando?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—No veo por qué no.

—Y supongo que habrá alguien observando y tomando nota —dijo Sasuke fríamente.

El rostro de Kakashi era ilegible.

—Y luego está eso, por supuesto.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—No esperaba ser tratado como un estudiante de academia cuando volví a Konoha —su voz sonaba burlona.

Kakashi sonrió.

—Bueno, no me gustaría ser demasiado previsible, Sasuke-kun.

Naruto se preguntó si fue el único que notó que Sasuke se encogía.

—¿Entonces qué? —dijo Naruto con impaciencia, pegado como un perro a los talones de Kakashi mientras caminaban—. ¿Vamos a aprender jutsus? ¿A completar una misión? ¿Va a venir Sakura-chan?

Kakashi se detuvo frente a una de las salas de entrenamiento interiores, y Naruto chocó contra él.

—Han pasado tres años —comentó Kakashi, empujando la puerta—. Creo que lo primero será una pelea para soltar cierta... tensión. Amistosa, por supuesto.

El corazón de Naruto se disparó.

—Imagino que nos detendrás antes de que nos matemos el uno al otro —dijo Sasuke secamente.

—Bueno —Kakashi se rascó la cabeza—. Los dos queréis volver a vuestro propio cuerpo, supongo.

Asintieron.

—Y cada uno querrá su cuerpo ileso, ¿correcto?

El corazón de Naruto dio un traspiés y cayó de bruces.

—En ese caso —dijo Kakashi, su ojo visible resplandeciendo—, yo que vosotros tendría eso en mente.

La sala que Kakashi había elegido para ellos era un espacio blanco acolchado con paredes limpias y sin ningún obstáculo. Era una habitación claramente prevista para taijutsu, aunque no hubiera ningún supresor de chakra que Naruto pudiera detectar.

El chakra de Sasuke era como un escozor, hirviendo a fuego lento bajo su piel. Se sentía más afilado que el suyo, y también más salvaje. Se sentía tal y como Sasuke se había visto en el Valle del Fin, desesperado y rabioso y muy oscuro. Naruto no estaba seguro de querer acceder a él, pero supuso que no tenía otra opción si quería seguirle el ritmo a Sasuke.

Kakashi pasó por el lado de Naruto de camino a la salida. Su postura era relajada, pero su rostro estaba desprovisto de su frivolidad anterior.

—Ten cuidado —dijo en voz baja, y siguió su camino.

Cuidado. Podía tener cuidado. ¿Qué tenía de difícil tener cuidado?

Evidentemente era _Sasuke_ con quien tenía que luchar, daba igual cómo se mirase. Sasuke casi lo había matado en numerosas ocasiones, incluso aunque Naruto estaba bastante seguro de que nunca había querido hacerlo _de verdad_.

Pero Sasuke era Sasuke, y Naruto pocas veces había respetado a alguien más de lo que lo respetaba a él, por irritante que resultase admitirlo. Sasuke era fuerte. Sasuke era listo. Si no prestaba atención, Sasuke iba a ganar.

_Céntrate_, se dijo Naruto a sí mismo. _Puedes hacerlo. Estás luchando contra tu propio cuerpo, por el amor de Dios._

Excepto que era bastante desconcertante intentar observar su propia cara en busca de señales de ataque. Se preguntó si siempre era así de impávido en la batalla, o si era una especialidad de Sasuke. Eso no iba a funcionar.

—Anoche tuve visitas —dijo Naruto. Se felicitó a sí mismo; le había salido acertado y muy al estilo de Sasuke. De pasada y escasamente interesado.

—Me importa una mierda.

Vale, puede que no tan desinteresado como Sasuke.

—Debería —dijo Naruto—. Te buscaban a ti.

Sasuke no se movió. Nada cambió en su rostro o su postura, pero el pulso de Naruto se elevó un grado de todos modos.

—¿Es eso cierto? —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Y qué les dijiste?

—Les dije que se largaran. Puede que olvidara contarles que no era tú.

Los ojos de Sasuke —los ojos de Naruto— eran glaciales. Naruto estaba bastante seguro de que nunca había conseguido verse así de amenazador.

—Eso ha sido un error —dijo Sasuke.

—Parecieron tomárselo bien —mintió Naruto.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Sasuke—. Eres aún más irritante de lo que recordaba.

Y entonces atacó.

Al menos era rápido, pensó Naruto. El cuerpo de un Uchiha era en verdad diferente. Era como si la gravedad no se le opusiera. Se lanzó hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que sus pies se habían movido tres veces más lejos de lo que pensaba que llegaría. En un instante se encontraba al otro lado de la sala, e incluso había conseguido hacerle sangrar.

—Genial —dijo Naruto, retrocediendo—. En realidad esto no está nada mal.

Sasuke tocó el corte de su brazo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo —murmuró—. Has salido ganando con el cambio.

—Eh —dijo Naruto con indignación—. Mi cuerpo es impresionante. Mi cuerpo puede con el tuyo en cualquier momento. Hay muchos que _sueñan_ con llegar a probar mi cuerpo.

Sasuke le miraba como si estuviera loco, y Naruto cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de salir de su boca.

—Cierra el pico —dijo, sonrojándose.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Sasuke, alzando las manos en lo que era el comienzo de un sello. Naruto se tensó, aguardando, pero todo lo que Sasuke hizo fue formar cinco clones, encarándolo.

Guau, pensó Naruto. Podía ver a qué se refería Kakashi aquella vez con lo de su ropa. Había naranja por _todos lados_.

Los cinco clones atacaron a la vez, y entonces Naruto sí que estuvo ocupado. No fue demasiado difícil, sin embargo. Su cuerpo —el cuerpo de Sasuke— parecía moverse por cuenta propia, tan fluido y bien entrenado que apenas había derramado una gota de sudor cuando el último clon desapareció.

La breve nube de humo se despejó, y Naruto alzó la cabeza para toparse con… una estancia vacía. Sasuke había desaparecido.

—Qué... —Dio un paso, después se congeló cuando sintió un kunai deslizarse sobre su garganta.

—Ya ves —dijo Sasuke en su oído—. Si realmente fueras yo, este truco nunca habría funcionado. Cualquier Uchiha hubiera sido capaz de distinguir fácilmente el cuerpo real de los clones. Solo porque parezcas yo, no significa que estés a la altura.

Le dio un fuerte empujón, y Naruto trastabilló hacia delante unos cuentos pasos. Se las arregló para ahorrarse la humillación extra de caer. Se tocó el cuello, y al retirarse sus dedos brillaron con sangre.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Sasuke observándolo, los ojos burlones.

—La verdad es —dijo Sasuke, alzando sus manos de nuevo— que tu cuerpo tiene chakra suficiente como para hacer esto durante horas. Acabarás agotado mucho antes de que lo haga yo. Sin el Sharingan, más te valdría rendirte ya.

Cinco clones más aparecieron. Naruto intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener una expresión llana, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Sasuke podía ver la ira bullendo bajo la superficie. Naruto casi había olvidado por qué había querido superar con tanto ahínco a Sasuke cuando eran pequeños. Después de que Sasuke huyese, su rivalidad había acabado en un lejano segundo plano por detrás de conseguir que el gilipollas volviera a donde pertenecía.

Pero ahora... Ahora Naruto recordaba. No había nada lejano en esta furia, en esta sofocante frustración. Se acabó el ser humillado. _No_ era inferior a Sasuke; _no_ le volvería a vencer.

Respiró. Obligó a sus hombros a relajarse. Los clones de sombra volvían otra vez, pero Naruto los esquivó con fluidez, buscando en su lugar el cuerpo real. Sasuke ya había aprendido a usar el chakra de Naruto. Naruto solo tenía que aprender a usar el chakra de Sasuke de manera adecuada, Sharingan incluido.

Derrotó al último clon, y después se apartó velozmente de un salto justo a tiempo de esquivar el corte del kunai de Sasuke.

Arremetió contra el cuerpo real, paralizándose cuando también desapareció. Giró para ver que Sasuke se encontraba al otro lado de la estancia, mirándolo con las cejas alzadas.

—Imagino que estabas demasiado ocupado parloteando sobre convertirte en Hokage como para aprender a defenderte de tu propia técnica —dijo Sasuke, las manos dejándose llevar por los sellos familiares—. Me pregunto qué has estado haciendo todos estos años.

Naruto tenía dificultades para recuperar el aliento. Deseó tener el suficiente control sobre su chakra como para crear sus propios clones de sombra con los que hacer frente a los de Sasuke. Al menos así podría tomarse un descanso. Pero los clones-de-Naruto se abalanzaban ya de nuevo sobre él, y no tenía tiempo para prepararse.

Los clones volvían una y otra vez, el propio Sasuke manteniéndose fuera de su alcance. Atacaron hasta que Naruto se encontró sudando, su visión volviéndose borrosa, sus rodillas templando. Creyó ver algo, algo borroso e inconsistente rodeando a Sasuke, pero podía tratarse de su propio agotamiento. Ahora, pensó cuando la punta del kunai de Sasuke le quemó el hombro. Ahora era cuando el Kyuubi debería hacer aparición, prestándole poder, energía, chakra. Pero ya no tenía al Kyuubi. Ya no tenía su propia energía inagotable.

Contempló a Sasuke al otro lado de la habitación. Sasuke tenía una sonrisa desnuda en el rostro, y nuevamente comenzaba a formar los sellos.

—Maldita sea —dijo Naruto entre dientes—. Vamos, estúpido Sharingan. Haz algo.

—El viejo Naruto de siempre —dijo Sasuke—. Todo palabras.

La cabeza de Naruto se alzó de golpe.

—Haré que te tragues tus palabras —prometió, quitando de en medio a un clon.

—Bien, adelante entonces —dijo Sasuke—. Comienzo a aburrirme.

Atacó de nuevo.

Los contornos borrosos que rodeaban a Sasuke y sus clones estaban tomando más consistencia. Había distintos colores, diferentes patrones, diferentes niveles de claridad. Lo estaba haciendo, cayó en la cuenta. Podía ver.

Pero no lo suficiente.

—¿Estás tratando de utilizar el Sharingan? —dijo Sasuke, repentinamente muy cerca de él. Naruto hizo un mortal hacia atrás y se echó a un lado.

La voz de Sasuke sonaba divertida, y su rostro lucía a juego.

—Aunque lo consiguieras activar, no serías capaz de controlarlo.

Naruto apretó los dientes.

—Se necesita verdadero poder —dijo Sasuke—. Más del que tú tienes.

—Deja de decir eso —dijo Naruto como advertencia.

—¿O qué? —tentó Sasuke.

Las manos de Naruto se apretaron sobre su kunai.

—Asúmelo —dijo Sasuke—. Sin el zorro en tu interior, no eres nada.

Algo se quebró dentro de Naruto cuando el instinto tomó el control.

—_Sharingan_ —rugió, y su mundo se volvió rojo. Podía verlo todo. Por una fracción de segundo, pudo ver la propia marca de su chakra monstruoso, y las débiles imitaciones de los clones que Sasuke había creado. Se sentía mareado con el poder y las posibilidades. Podía controlar el tiempo y el espacio, podía destruir a su oponente con un chasquido de dedos, podría prenderle fuego al mundo si así lo quisiera.

Podía hacer que el Kyuubi bailara para él, hacerlo expirar tan fácilmente.

Consiguió dar un paso hacia Sasuke antes de que el dolor lo hiciera caer de rodillas.

Naruto creyó oírse a sí mismo gritar, pero todos sus sentidos se atenuaron ante la pulsante agonía de sus ojos. Se sintió golpear el suelo, notó sus dedos arañándose la cara. Se enroscó sobre sí mismo, sujetándose la cabeza.

Si el demonio intentara abrirse lentamente camino a través de sus ojos, pensó débilmente, sería así como se sentiría. Sus ojos estaban férreamente cerrados, pero todo continuaba sangriento y rojo, el color del fuego para acompañar la sensación. El dolor alcanzaba nuevos picos una y otra vez, de sien a sien, por todo su cráneo. Se atragantó, intentando no vomitar.

—Respira —oyó que decía una voz baja. Una mano se posó sobre su nuca, un punto frío en medio de toda la agonía—. Naruto, tienes que seguir respirando.

En esos momentos Naruto ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser capaz de decir ni su nombre, pero intentó hacer lo que la voz decía, aspirando oxígeno a través de su garganta constreñida. Ahora había una mano sobre su mejilla, sosteniendo su cara.

—Sigue respirando.

La voz era lejana y para nada compasiva, pero Naruto se aferró a ella. Podía oír a otra gente a su alrededor ahora, hablando con palabras que no comprendía, clínicas y preocupadas. La mano que sostenía su nuca se enroscó en su pelo. Pensó que el dolor parecía disminuir, o quizá estaba comenzando a perder la consciencia.

—Idiota —murmuró la voz—. ¿Cómo has podido caer en algo así?

Era Sasuke, se dio cuenta Naruto. Sasuke seguía ahí.

—Si me vomitas encima, te mato —dijo Sasuke. Su voz sonaba muy lejana, y extrañamente reconfortante.

Naruto abrió la boca para mandarle a la mierda, pero todo empezaba a desvanecerse bajo el zumbido de sus oídos y el antifaz palpitante de sus ojos y sienes.

Naruto se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia con consoladoras visiones de sí mismo vomitando sobre la parte delantera de la camiseta de Sasuke.

* * *

Todo estaba demasiado silencioso cuando Naruto volvió en sí. No podía percibir pájaros o voces o chakra, lo que significaba que debía encontrarse en mitad del único edificio en Konoha lo suficientemente grande para bloquear el mundo exterior.

Como era de esperar, abrió los ojos ante el blanco de las paredes del hospital.

Kakashi estaba sentado en un rincón, el ojo descubierto arrastrándose una y otra vez sobre la página de su libro.

—Bienvenido —dijo sin levantar la vista.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser el primero a quien veo? —preguntó Naruto con amargura. Su voz le sonaba rasposa a sus propios oídos, y el interior de su boca sabía a bilis. Su cabeza seguía palpitante, pero esta vez se trataba de un dolor leve, molesto pero no insoportable.

—Sakura te manda sus disculpas por no poder venir, pero dice que sigue pareciéndole demasiado raro mirarte a la cara.

El ojo de Kakashi se arrugó animadamente.

—Puedo darte de comer en su lugar si quieres.

Naruto gruñó. Se puso en posición sentada, haciendo una mueca de dolor. El resto de su cuerpo se sentía intacto, aunque su mano izquierda se encontraba cubierta de vendas. Recordaba vagamente haber oído uno de sus nudillos crujir durante la pelea. Ya no tenía el poder del Kyuubi; tardaría en sanar.

—Él planeó esto —dijo Naruto, mirando fijamente las sábanas.

—Sí.

—¿Sabía lo que iba a pasar?

Kakashi dudó.

—Sí.

—Mierda. —Naruto se puso una mano sobre los ojos. Palpitaban ligeramente. Después rió entre dientes—. Bastardo —dijo—. Debí habérmelo imaginado. Me venció sin hacerle ni un rasguño a su propio cuerpo.

—Por algo le llamaban prodigio —dijo Kakashi con delicadeza.

—Cierto —dijo Naruto, logrando apartar la amargura de su voz. Casi—. Lo recuerdo.

—El Sharingan requiere un entrenamiento adecuado —dijo Kakashi—. Incluso Sasuke ha debido necesitar reajustarse cada vez que sus ojos se desarrollaban. Tú invocaste un Sharingan totalmente formado al primer intento. Me hubiese sorprendido si no te hubieras desmayado.

—Genial —murmuró Naruto—. Así que tengo un arma que no puedo utilizar.

Su primera pelea con Sasuke en cuatro años y básicamente se había derrotado él mismo.

—Todavía —dijo Kakashi, y Naruto levantó la vista—. Que no puedes usar _todavía_.

* * *

—Creo que ya hemos demostrado que esto es inútil —dijo Sasuke. Se encontraba de pie frente a Naruto, haciendo girar un kunai.

Naruto recordaba poco a poco lo que sentía al estar a diario alrededor de Sasuke: una parte de admiración, una parte de competitividad, y una gran parte de ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

—Hokage-sama querría estudiar el Sharingan y cómo funciona —dijo Kakashi—. El mío es trasplantado, de manera que no sirve. Observar su desarrollo en un usuario nato resultaría invaluable.

—No tengo ningún deseo de contribuir a los archivos de Konoha —dijo Sasuke—. Me niego.

—¿Qué? —dijo Naruto—. ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo? Claro que puedo hacerlo.

La mirada que Sasuke le dedicó estaba tan llena de desdén que Kakashi tuvo que agarrarle del brazo para impedir que avanzara hacia delante.

—Sería un intercambio, por supuesto. Jutsu por jutsu. Te gustaría sacar algunos de los jutsus distintivos de Konoha de esto, ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke los miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Nunca funcionará.

—Si funciona entonces la próxima vez que ataques Konoha serás aún más fuerte —dijo Kakashi cordialmente—. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

Y así es como Sasuke terminó dándole lecciones sobre el Sharingan.

* * *

—Si quieres aprender cómo utilizar el Sharingan, lo primero que tienes que hacer es dejar de ser un estúpido.

Naruto se lanzó sobre él, y Sasuke lo derribó con facilidad.

—Eres mejor de lo que eras antes, pero continúas siendo un imprudente —dijo—. El Sharingan debe usarse juiciosamente, en situaciones específicas, y eso requiere estrategia.

—A alguien le gusta escucharse hablar —murmuró Naruto.

Sasuke le clavó una espada atravesándole vientre.

Naruto inhaló bruscamente mientras el metal se deslizaba dentro de él, helado contra sus órganos. Agarró la hoja pero sus manos se retiraron inútiles y ensangrentadas. Sasuke se avecinó sobre él, la mano firme en el mango, contemplándolo fríamente desde arriba.

_Idiota_, pensó débilmente. _Tardará semanas en sanar aun sin el Kyuubi, y eso suponiendo que no muera, ¿y por qué querría ese imbécil hacerle eso a su propio cuerpo_?

Sasuke dio la vuelta a la espada, y Naruto se enderezó, jadeando.

Se agarró el estómago. No había ninguna espada, ni sangre, solo la memoria de un dolor que se resistía a desaparecer desvaneciéndose a cada segundo. Le miró boquiabierto.

—Eso era genjutsu —dijo Sasuke—. Si aprendes a usar el Sharingan no volverás a ser engañado por algo así de nuevo.

Para el final del primer día, Naruto podía parar la mayor parte de los genjutsus sensoriales de Sasuke sin despeinarse. Al final del tercer día, sentía como si alguien le hubiera removido los ojos con un atizador al rojo vivo. Al final de la semana, sin embargo, consiguió atrapar a Sasuke en un genjutsu paralizador durante quince segundos enteros.

No cree que Sasuke apreciara su baile de la victoria.

A cambio, tuvo que observar a Sasuke pelearse con el entrenamiento básico en viento. En cierto modo era divertido darse cuenta de que Sasuke no podía siquiera cortar la hoja por la mitad. Era también muy, muy aburrido verlo intentarlo.

—Voy a echarme una siesta —bostezó Naruto—. Despiértame cuando lo consigas.

Sasuke lo despertó media hora más tarde haciendo jirones su camiseta.

—Fanfarrón —refunfuñó.

Le gustaba tener a Sasuke en casa. De verdad. Resultaba casi agradable, exceptuando el hecho de que llevaba la cara de Sasuke, y Sasuke llevaba la suya, y los dos eran, por el momento, técnicamente prisioneros. Sakura incluso se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para comer con ellos de vez en cuando. Unas cuantas reuniones y volvía a insultar a Naruto y a ser escrupulosamente educada con Sasuke, y a veces Sasuke hasta permanecía quieto para que ella le curara las pequeñas heridas de sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

Era tan agradable, de hecho, que realmente no se podía culpar a Naruto por lo que pasó.

Había tenido cuidado de no captar su propio reflejo en alguna superficie de manera fortuita. En serio. Nunca dejaría de ser desconcertante el mirarse a sí mismo y ver a otra persona devolviendo la mirada. Después de romper la tercera ventana en la oficina de Tsunade en una reacción de pánico, imaginó que sería mejor que elaborara algún método si quería vivir lo suficiente como para regresar a su propio cuerpo.

Así que fue un shock cuando se giró en el baño, secándose con la toalla después de una ducha, y captó su reflejo.

_Todo_ su reflejo.

Naruto tragó. Sasuke llevaba semanas en casa, pero realmente no había visto a Sasuke. Se había visto a sí mismo, sabiendo que Sasuke estaba en el interior. Pero esto, frente a él, era Sasuke.

No se había observado desde la primera noche, y en aquella ocasión no se había encontrado desnudo. No pudo evitarlo; miró.

Sasuke parecía... normal. Un poco decepcionante, en verdad.

Se tocó a sí mismo con curiosidad. Nunca antes había visto la... _eso_ de otra persona. La de Sasuke era tan pálida como todo él, de aspecto totalmente inofensivo. Naruto deseó haberse tomado la molestia de medirse la suya, ahora que tenía la ocasión de comparar.

Pasó su dedo por la punta, sorprendido por cómo la sensación le recorrió por dentro.

_Estúpido_, se dijo a sí mismo. _Evidentemente la suya funciona igual que la tuya_.

Naruto nunca había tenido una intuición particularmente buena hacia los límites personales, pero estaba bastante seguro de estar traspasando uno gigantesco. Uno no se masturba en el cuerpo de otra persona. Especialmente uno no se masturba en el cuerpo de tu mejor amigo-rival, aun cuando tu mejor amigo-rival es excepcionalmente guapo.

Y lo era, sí. Se contempló a sí mismo en el espejo, contempló a Sasuke tocándose, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos medio cerrados. Todo se sentía híper sensibilizado, y se preguntó si Sasuke era siempre así o si era tan estirado que ni siquiera se permitía masturbarse por la noche.

O quizá se tratara del hecho de que era Naruto y no Sasuke, a fin de cuentas. Si miraba directamente hacia delante, era casi como si Sasuke se estuviera tocando a sí mismo en vez de tocarse él, recorriendo con dedos seguros su erección, tentando la piel…

Se inclinó sobre el espejo, empañándolo con su aliento mientras se acariciaba. Sus caderas también se movían ahora, e intentó no pensar en lo que significaba que estuviera imaginándose a Sasuke haciéndole eso, en que el cuerpo de Sasuke fuera lo que le excitaba.

Podía sentir cómo se endurecía, el sudor comenzando a formarse en su nuca. El cuarto era asfixiante y caliente, y los ojos oscuros de Sasuke miraban en el espejo, cargados de lujuria.

Se corrió con un sollozo amortiguado, estremeciéndose cuando el semen salpicó el cristal.

—Mierda —susurró—. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Sus rodillas se doblaron.

No podían culparle. Para nada. Pero aún así... No creía que fuera una buena señal.

* * *

Tuvo problemas para mirar a Sasuke a los ojos al día siguiente.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó Sasuke mientras se movían en círculos.

Naruto tenía el comienzo del Chidori chisporroteando en las puntas de los dedos, pero hacía tiempo que a sus ojos los había ganado el cansancio. Todo se veía ligeramente borroso, y Naruto era incapaz de entender cómo conseguía Sasuke mantener el Sharingan activado durante horas, días.

—Nada —mintió Naruto.

Como para probar que no tenía razón, un shuriken pasó silbando por su cabeza a milímetros de su oreja.

Naruto se detuvo y dejó caer los brazos.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil.

Naruto esperó mientras los segundos pasaban, y entonces Sasuke se enderezó y apartó la mirada.

—No hagas preguntas estúpidas —dijo.

—No —dijo Naruto—. Quiero saberlo. ¿Es que estás aburrido, o esto tiene que ver con algún tipo de culpabilidad? —los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron ante eso—. ¿O simplemente te gusta escucharte hablar durante todo el día?

—Soy un prisionero —le recordó Sasuke.

—Bueno, sí, pero no pueden _obligarte_. Es decir, si realmente hubieras querido podrías haber optado por quedarte ahí sentado en tu celda todo el día. Tu forma de actuar... es como si realmente te importara que aprendiera esto. Es como...

Naruto sintió cómo sus ojos se abrían como platos cuando todo encajó.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Naruto—. Estás intentando _ayudarme_.

—¿Qué? —dijo Sasuke escandalizado.

—No, no, tengo toda la razón. Te preocupa que no sea capaz de luchar si nunca volvemos a cambiar de nuevo, por lo que me estás enseñando a protegerme.

—Cierra la boca —siseó Sasuke.

—Estás preocupado —se jactó Naruto—. En realidad no quieres matarme. Yo te _gusto_.

Ese fue el día en que Sasuke finalmente dominó el Rasengan.

* * *

Tras tres semanas de su extraño régimen de entrenamiento, Naruto llegó al campo de siempre para descubrir que Sasuke no se encontraba solo. Hinata Hyuuga conversaba con él, de pie bajo un grupo de árboles en el extremo más alejado del campo.

Desde que se le confesara —arriesgando su vida y su orgullo para salvar los suyos— había estado evitándola con la pericia adquirida tras años de haberse saltado las clases de transformación de Iruka-sensei. No tenía ni idea de qué decirle, ninguna idea de qué quería siquiera decirle en realidad. Sakura había estado lanzándole continuamente indirectas desde que comenzó la reconstrucción de la villa, feroces fruncimientos de cejo y movimientos de cabeza en dirección a Hinata tan evidentes que ni siquiera Naruto podía fallar al interpretarlos.

Aun sí, la evitó. Nunca antes nadie le había dicho que le quería. ¿Qué dice uno ante eso?

Parecía que había esperado demasiado. Había procrastinado de forma tan concienzuda que aparentemente la chica más tímida de la villa se había cansada de esperar y había decidido encargarse por su cuenta de hablar con él.

Solo que no era él. Era Sasuke, para quien la idea de ser amable con alguien implicaba no atravesarle con su espada. Naruto no podía oír qué estaban diciendo, pero podía ver la boca de Sasuke moviéndose, apretada y rápida. El rostro de Hinata estaba ceniciento, y los ojos de Sasuke eran como hielo.

Antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se había lanzado sobre Sasuke, placándolo contra la tierra. Oyó el grito ahogado de Hinata y el "Qué coj…" de Sasuke. Fue vagamente consciente de que había gritado "¡Noooooooooo!" como la víctima de una película de terror, pero el bochorno fue engullido por un agudo dolor en el pecho y su visión volviéndose borrosa.

El rostro de Hinata flotaba frente a sus ojos, el Byakugan activado y las palmas elegantemente equilibradas en el estilo de lucha propio de su clan. Naruto golpeó el suelo lleno de pánico y dolor, y entonces el mundo se apagó lentamente volviéndose negro.

Cuando volvió en sí, se encontró tumbado de espaldas en el suelo, obsequiado con la estrambótica visión de su propia cara mirándole desde arriba.

—Perdedor —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Qué cojones pasa contigo?

—Lo siento, lo siento —podía oír que Hinata decía—. No lo sabía.

—Naturalmente que no —respondió la voz de Kakashi dulcemente—. Esto no es culpa tuya.

—Este campo suele estar vacío —continuó ella—. A veces vengo aquí a entrenar sola, pero cuando vi a Naru – Sasuke-kun, me di cuenta de que debí haberlo reservado, y...

—¿Hinata? —interrumpió Naruto de manera aturdida—. ¿Acabas de atacarme?

—¡Lo siento! —chilló. Parecía a punto de llorar—. Pensé que estabas atacando a Naruto – Sasuke – es decir, creí que tú eras Sasuke-kun, y yo solo...

—Guau —dijo Naruto, incorporándose lentamente. Su cabeza continuaba punzante allí donde había golpeado el suelo—. A veces das algo de miedo.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y angustiados, y las dos manos presionadas contra las ardientes mejillas. Kakashi le masajeaba la espalda en círculos relajantes. Sasuke se había repantingado en un árbol cercano, la boca torcida con burla.

—Naruto sigue estando falto de juicio algunas veces —dijo Kakashi—. Tendrás que disculparle, Hinata-chan.

—Uh, sí —dijo Naruto—. Perdona.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió.

—E-espero no haberte hecho d-daño —tartamudeó. Parecía tener dificultad para aguantarle la mirada, y Naruto no la podía culpar.

—Para nada —mintió Naruto, dejando caer la mano de la incipiente hinchazón de su cabeza. Intentó sonreír, pero hacía que le dolieran las sienes—. Tengo una cabeza dura.

Ella asintió de nuevo.

—Estás perfectamente en tu derecho de estar aquí —le aseguró Kakashi—. Pero la Hokage agradecería que por ahora no contaras a mucha gente la... situación de Naruto y Sasuke. ¿De acuerdo?

—C-claro —dijo ella.

Sasuke carraspeó.

—En serio —dijo Naruto, recuperando finalmente algo de su equilibrio—. Te agradezco que intentaras defenderme. Es decir... ha sido... gracias.

Hinata comenzó a sonreír; luego sus labios temblaron y bajó la mirada.

—Claro —repitió, con voz queda. Él observó cómo sus hombros se hundían cuando dio media vuelta.

Naruto aguardó hasta que se hubo ido, después se giró hacia Sasuke.

—¿Qué _demonios_ le has dicho?

* * *

Para cuando Sakura llegó a traerles la comida, Sasuke tenía dos ojos morados y el labio partido, y Naruto apenas podía utilizar la muñeca que Sasuke le había torcido por detrás de la espalda.

—Pensaba que debías enseñaros jutsus el uno al otro —dijo Sakura con tono preocupado—. No daros una paliza de muerte.

Sasuke alzó un hombro. Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, todavía demasiado enfadado para confiar en su propia voz.

—Muy bien... —dijo Sakura, medio desconcertada, medio irritada.

Comieron en silencio durante varios minutos, aunque Naruto podía ver los ojos verdes de Sakura mirándolo a hurtadillas de vez en cuando.

—¿Estás... comiendo verdura? —preguntó finalmente.

Naruto miró su fiambrera. Estaba comiendo verdura, en efecto. Había metido una mezcla de verduras al vapor sin siquiera pensarlo: tomates, repollo, rodajas de zanahoria y guisantes crujientes. Estaba delicioso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó a la defensiva—. La verdura es buena. Siempre me estás diciendo que coma más.

Ella se volvió hacia Sasuke. Sasuke también tenía verdura, pero estaba picoteándola, moviéndola sobre su plato con el ceño fruncido.

—Sasuke-kun —preguntó, con un tono de voz muy cuidadoso—. ¿Tienes antojo de ramen?

Sasuke levantó la cabeza, sus rasgos sobrecogidos de terror.

—Oh, Dios —dijo.

* * *

—Y entonces le dijo que sus sentimientos eran _inoportunos_ e _inapropiados_ —se quejó Naruto—, y ni siquiera le dijo que _no era yo_. Y ahora Hinata probablemente piense que la odio, lo que no es así, para nada. Es agradable y guapa y me ha salvado la vida y ¿_qué estás mirando_?

Sakura dio un brinco.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Es que no consigo acostumbrarme. Estás tan bueno.

—¡Hey! —dijo con indignación.

—Mira —suspiró Sakura—. Si hubieras hablado con Hinata inmediatamente, esto nunca hubiera ocurrido.

—He estado ocupado —dijo.

—Ocupado aprendiendo técnicas que jamás serás capaz de utilizar una vez Tsunade descubra cómo cambiaros de vuelta —dijo duramente Sakura—. Ve hoy a hablar con ella.

Naruto se quedó absorto con el suelo y el pie izquierdo de Sakura.

—Hoy tengo entrenamiento.

—Tómate la mañana libre —dijo Sakura—. ¿A qué estás esperando?

—Yo solo... —Naruto negó con la cabeza—. Esto tiene que ver con el bastardo, no conmigo. Necesito...

Sakura alzó las cejas expectante.

—Eh—dijo Naruto—. ¿Dónde puedo hacerme un tatuaje en Konoha?

* * *

Pasó un mes sin una palabra de Tsunade o del clan Yamanaka. Sasuke aprendió todos los jutsus de viento de Naruto irritantemente rápido, pero Naruto se sentía orgulloso del hecho de poder abrasar la mitad del campo de entrenamiento con la técnica de katon que había aprendido. Se estaba acostumbrando a su nuevo yo; casi se sentía preparado para luchar de verdad, y si se pasaba las noches masturbándose ante su propio reflejo, bueno, nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Naruto, bloqueando el ataque de Sasuke con su propio kunai.

—Nada —dijo Sasuke, sin aliento.

—¿Sí? —Naruto asestó un golpe a los pies de Sasuke, y Sasuke cayó al suelo con un jadeo.

—Estás muy lento —dijo Naruto—. Nunca estás lento.

Sus propios pies fueron golpeados por ese comentario. Contempló el cielo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—No puedo dormir —dijo Sasuke en voz baja, y Naruto giró la cabeza—. Tu demonio no cierra la boca.

—Oh —cerró los ojos—. ¿Se trata de eso?

—¿Qué quieres decir con "se trata de eso"? —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Cómo puedes vivir con esta cosa?

—Simplemente ignóralo —dijo Naruto en tono alentador—. Ya sabes. Como siempre me ignoras a mí.

Sasuke dijo algo entre dientes. Sonaba un montón a:

—Eso tampoco ha funcionado nunca.

—Puedo intentar usar el Sharingan con él —ofreció Naruto jovialmente—. Como hiciste conmigo aquella vez.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—Como si fuera a dejarte entrar en mi cerebro, perdedor. —Consiguió apartarse rodando antes de que el talón de Naruto se estrellara contra su estómago.

Naruto se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

—Será solo por un tiempo más —dijo—. Cuando descubran el modo de devolvernos a…

—No van a devolvernos a nuestro cuerpo —espetó Sasuke, y Naruto lo miró.

—¿Qué?

—Estúpido ingenuo —se burló Sasuke—. Esto es exactamente lo que quieren. Estoy de vuelta en Konoha, tienen control total sobre los dos y pueden estudiar el Sharingan como en un experimento de laboratorio. Cabrones.

—Hey —dijo Naruto—. Es de mis amigos de los que estás hablando. ¡Y tuyos también! Tsunade no haría eso.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que Konoha sería capaz de hacer —dijo Sasuke con amargura.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo Naruto perplejo—. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Dio un paso adelante hacia Sasuke, y Sasuke apartó su mano de un manotazo.

—¿No es esto lo que quieres tú también? —dijo Sasuke de manera amenazante—. Has estado lloriqueando por esto durante años.

—Perdóname por intentar salvarte de convertirte en el _nuevo cuerpo_ de Orochimaru —resopló Naruto—. Por no decir criminal. ¿Y quién ha dicho que quisiera _esto_? Para mí también es una mierda.

—Imbécil —dijo Sasuke—. No entiendes nada.

Naruto le dio un empujón.

—Cierra la boca.

Sasuke se lo devolvió.

—Perdedor.

Naruto le derribó y ambos rodaron. No estaba seguro de si estaba enfadado porque Sasuke fuera un cabezota, porque no admitiera que su lugar estaba en Konoha o simplemente por ser un cretino en general.

Sasuke lo estampó contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, y Naruto le empujó tratando de aliviar la presión en sus costillas.

—Deja de actuar como un jodido loco —gritó Naruto—. No somos tus enemigos.

Podía oír los pasos de Sai, corriendo hacia ellos. Sasuke giró la cabeza de repente y Sai salió volando hacia atrás, derrapando por la fuerza del Rasengan de Sasuke.

—Tú lo eres —Sasuke apretó los dientes, muy cerca de su cara—. No eres mi amigo, y no eres mi hermano, y no eres mi compañero. ¿Entiendes?

La mandíbula de Sasuke estaba cerrada, y sus dientes apretados pero él temblaba. Naruto agarró su muñeca.

—Sasuke —dijo Naruto—. Llevas años diciendo lo mismo, y aún no me has convencido.

Naruto podía sentir la corteza hundiéndose en su espalda. Su muñeca estaba doblada de manera extraña, y pensó que debía habérsela torcido. El pecho de Sasuke se encontraba pegado al suyo, empujándolo suavemente con cada respiración. Sasuke se movió, y Naruto la notó. Dura y evidente, la erección de Sasuke presionada contra su muslo.

Naruto levantó la vista hacia él, en shock, y entonces Kakashi los separó.

* * *

—Te atacó —dijo Tsunade.

—Lo provoqué —respondió Naruto. En cierto modo era verdad.

—No —dijo fríamente Sasuke desde la silla a su lado—. No me provocó. Simplemente no me gusta.

—No sabe lo que está diciendo —discutió Naruto sin fuerzas.

—¿Quieres que te metamos en la cárcel? —preguntó Tsunade a Sasuke con dureza—. He sido indulgente en deferencia al vínculo que Naruto y Sakura tienen contigo, pero puedo ordenar que te encarcelen hasta que el jutsu sea invertido.

—No me importa —dijo Sasuke malhumoradamente—. No me importa una mierda nada de todo esto.

Naruto estaba bastante seguro de que Sasuke estaba medio haciendo un berrinche. Él estaba teniendo problemas para mantener la vista lejos de la entrepierna de Sasuke.

Tsunade suspiró.

—No habrá más entrenamiento. Y doblaremos la guardia ANBU del cuarto de Sasuke. Podéis marchar.

Continuó murmurando entre dientes, pero las únicas palabras que Naruto pudo captar fueron "mocosos", "problemático" y "sake".

Sasuke no lo miró cuando fueron escoltados de vuelta a sus habitaciones. La sangre seca de los cortes en la espalda de Naruto se pegaba a su camiseta, y la sensación de la erección de Sasuke contra su muslo estaba marcada a fuego en su cerebro.

No era él. No podía tratarse de _él_, ¿verdad? No había manera de que Sasuke pudiera haberse excitado por su culpa. Naruto. En el cuerpo de Sasuke. Así que tenía que tratarse de otra cosa.

Cogió una bocanada de aire y se inclinó hacia Sasuke.

—Mira, sé que esto es muy estresante. Y tú eres la persona más rígida que he conocido nunca, así que...

Sasuke le miró sin expresión.

—Sé lo que dije, pero... si necesitas... ya sabes... esta noche, puedes hacerlo. Es decir, te doy permiso.

Sasuke le miraba sin expresión.

—Ya sabes —dijo Naruto—. Si necesitas... —bajó la voz— terminar.

—No tengo ni idea de qué estás diciendo —dijo Sasuke.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Naruto, frustrado—. Hasta tú tienes que... a veces. Solo digo que si necesitas...

—No sé de qué estás hablando —repitió Sasuke firmemente—, y nunca hemos tenido esta conversación.

—Bien, vale —refunfuñó Naruto—-. Mojigato.

Sasuke se detuvo de golpe, y los guardias pararon abruptamente tras él. Sus ojos estaban anormalmente abiertos.

—No has hecho eso con mi cuerpo, ¿verdad?

Naruto estaba bastante seguro de que su cara estaba del color del pelo de Sakura. Estúpido Sasuke y su estúpida piel pálida.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo, optando por la bravuconería—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

Sasuke cerró los ojos por un momento.

—Voy a matarte —dijo.

* * *

No se le permitió entrenar con Sasuke después de aquello. Kakashi se hizo cargo del deber de ayudarle a perfeccionar el Sharingan todo lo posible, y Sasuke se quedó en su cuarto, protegido y alejado de los ciudadanos de Konoha.

—No va a hacerle daño a nadie —le dijo Naruto a Kakashi—. No tenéis por qué encerrarlo.

—Es la decisión de la Hokage —respondió Kakashi—. Y es un ninja renegado. Tiene suerte de que esto sea todo lo que le pase.

Naruto bajó la mirada.

—Él dijo que... que nos están manteniendo así a propósito, para controlar el Sharingan. Tsunade no haría eso, ¿no?

Kakashi suspiró y se masajeó la frente.

—Sasuke todavía tiene que probar que no es una amenaza para Konoha.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que la situación actual es extremadamente conveniente para el consejo —contestó Kakashi, y no volvió a decir nada más sobre el tema, sin importar lo mucho que Naruto insistiera.

* * *

El Sharingan era una herramienta muy útil; podía borrar recuerdos, inmovilizar enemigos, o hacer dormir a los guardias. Sus guardianes ANBU eran bastante descuidados con él, tardó solo unos segundos en dejarlos inconscientes. No recordarían absolutamente nada cuando despertaran.

Sasuke no se movió cuando abrió la puerta, y Naruto contuvo la respiración intentando no sobresaltar al ninja dormido y hacerlo atacar.

—Sabes que te meterás en problemas si te cogen, ¿verdad?

Naruto trastabilló ante el inesperado sonido de la voz de Sasuke.

—Muy sigiloso —dijo Sasuke con sequedad. Se incorporó quedando sentado, el pelo revuelto de manera peculiar, de un rubio incongruente.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Naruto, tratando de sonar imperioso.

—¿Mientras estoy durmiendo?

—En privado —dijo Naruto.

—Muy bien —dijo Sasuke cautelosamente.

—Yo —Naruto se mordió el labio—. Creo que tienes razón. Kakashi dice que el consejo no confía en ti. Aunque averigüen cómo revertir esto, no nos lo dirán.

—¿Y? —dijo fríamente Sasuke. No engañó a Naruto; podía ver el chasquido de ira en los ojos de Sasuke.

—Y tienes que arreglarlo —dijo Naruto desesperadamente—. Si quieres volver a tu cuerpo, tienes que hacer que confíen en ti.

—Me da igual si confían o no en mí.

—Entonces fíngelo —dijo Nauro con exasperación—. Quieres recuperar tu cuerpo, ¿no?

Sasuke apartó la vista, pero Naruto vio su mandíbula tensarse.

—Pide perdón —sugirió Naruto—. O dile a Tsunade qué hacías cerca de Konoha.

El desdeño en el rostro de Sasuke fue respuesta suficiente.

—Bien —dijo Naruto con frustración—. Entonces quédate así para siempre y pasa el rato con Kyuubi todos los días y el resto de tu vida en esta habitación.

—Baja la voz —dijo Sasuke con frialdad.

—Oblígame —dijo Naruto—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Amenazar mi vida? Porque si este cuerpo muere, se acabó. Se acabó el Sharingan. Se acabaron los Uchiha. ¿Con qué demonios te obsesionarás entonces?

—Naruto —dijo Sasuke en advertencia—. Cá. .

Naruto podía sentir la furia arremolinándose en él, tirando de su chakra a través de su organismo, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. De todas las personas del mundo entero a las que elegir como mejor amigo, tuvo que escoger al único que no solo era cabezota, sino que estaba completamente loco.

—Cállate tú —prácticamente gritó, y de repente Sasuke estaba sobre él, la mano afianzada firmemente sobre su boca, el cuerpo empujándolo de cara al colchón.

—Pedazo de burro —siseó Sasuke—. ¿Intentas empeorarlo todo?

Estuvieron así por un momento, escuchando. Naruto podía sentir el corazón de Sasuke retumbando contra su espalda, eco de su propio enfado y adrenalina. Sasuke le había retorcido una muñeca por detrás, y Naruto gruñó de dolor.

Tras unos pocos minutos de silencio, Sasuke liberó la presión sobre su muñeca. Aun así no quitó la mano sobre la boca de Naruto. Naruto se retorció.

—¿Guardarás silencio? —preguntó Sasuke. Su voz estaba perfectamente bajo control, pero Naruto apenas le prestó atención. Lo sintió, contra la región lumbar de su espalda. Sasuke estaba duro de nuevo. No se lo había imaginado la primera vez.

Le dio un empujón, y Sasuke lo soltó.

—¿Qué cojones? —dijo.

Las mejillas de Sasuke estaban manchadas de rojo, y no miraba a Naruto a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —dijo.

—¡Estás duro! ¡Otra vez!

—No es mi culpa que tu cuerpo sea un pervertido —espetó Sasuke.

—No. Uh, uh. Esto no es culpa mía. Esto es... ¿Qué demonios me has hecho?

—Cállate —dijo nuevamente Sasuke. Después—: Nada. Ahora vete.

En su lugar Naruto dio un paso adelante, y Sasuke lo observó con recelo. Seguía siendo su propia cara, pensó Naruto. No parecía Sasuke, pero lo era. Lo era. Y no creía que el problema fuera el estrés.

Naruto cerró los ojos, imaginándose el rostro que había visto en el espejo cada noche durante los dos últimos meses, y puso su boca contra la de Sasuke.

Sasuke se puso rígido como una tabla, y Naruto solo evitó que se alejara agarrándolo de los hombros. Era extraño estar tan cerca de Sasuke y darse cuenta nuevamente de que en esos momentos él era el más alto, pero no estaba mal.

Sasuke no correspondía su beso, pero Naruto continuaba sintiéndolo, duro contra su muslo.

—Soy _yo_ —murmuró.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke sonaba aturdido.

Naruto abrió los ojos y encontró... su propia cara. Se echó bruscamente hacia atrás de forma involuntaria, e inmediatamente Sasuke le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago.

Naruto se dobló, jadeando.

—¿Qué? —consiguió decir—. Te ha gustado.

—Imbécil —dijo Sasuke—. Fuera de mi cuarto.

—Ugh, vale —dijo Naruto, cojeando hacia la puerta—. Simplemente pensé que querrías saberlo. No hacía falta ser tan capullo.

No estaba seguro, pero creyó captar una media sonrisa en la cara de Sasuke antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Estaba tan distraído con Sasuke que casi olvidó a Akatsuki. Pain ya no estaba, pero la organización seguía ahí, junto al líder enmascarado del que su padre había hablado.

Cuando llegaron, vinieron en mitad de la noche, y lo hicieron sin previo aviso.

Sai lo sacó de la cama, con la espada ya en la mano.

—Están aquí —dijo—. Hokage-sama necesita que luches.

Le lanzó un porta-armas a Naruto, y Naruto lo cogió, bien despierto.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó.

—Se ha ido —dijo Sai gravemente—. Es sospechoso de haberlos dejado entrar.

El cuerpo de Naruto se quedó frío.

—No —dijo—. Ha estado controlado todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo habría podido...?

—Tenemos orden de matar —dijo Sai—. Es todo lo que sé.

—_¿Qué?_ —estalló Naruto—. Sigue estando _en mi cuerpo_.

Sai se encogió de hombros.

—Es todo lo que nos han dicho. Tenemos que irnos.

La lucha se concentraba bajo la torre Hokage. Naruto no sabía cuántos estaban allí, pero se sentía como si se tratara de un millar. El cielo nocturno se encendía con fuego y sangre, iluminando los escombros que explotaban en el aire. Ya había cuerpos en el suelo, y todos ellos con la cinta de Konoha.

_Sasuke no ha hecho esto_, se dijo Naruto a sí mismo. Lo repitió, una y otra vez, como un mantra mientras luchaba. Añoraba su Rasengan; añoraba los cómodos movimientos de su propio cuerpo. Pero tenía las técnicas que Sasuke le había dado.

Derribó a tres clones de Akatsuki y una bestia invocada antes de que el pulso de chakra lo llevara hasta Sasuke. No era el chakra de Sasuke, y tampoco el suyo propio. Era el de Kyuubi, poderoso y embravecido. Naruto lo había sentido al fondo de su garganta demasiadas veces como para no reconocerlo.

Cuando llegó allí Sasuke estaba apoyado en sus manos, de rodillas, las manos como garras hundiéndose en la tierra. Naruto paró ante la vista de su propio rostro, los ojos rojos y retorcidos con la furia de Kyuubi. Lo había oído, por supuesto, pero nunca se había mirado en un espejo, nunca lo había visto por sí mismo…

El Akatsuki enmascarado se alzaba sobre la figura doblada de Sasuke, contemplando sus hombros encorvados. Su boca se movía, y Sasuke presionó las manos contra sus sienes y gritó.

El hombre ni siquiera giró la cabeza.

—Sasuke-kun —le dijo a Naruto—. Llegas tarde. El jinchuuriki está...

Naruto lo decapitó con la espada de Sasuke.

O, al menos, lo intentó. La espada no cortó nada excepto aire. La figura estaba ahí un momento, y al siguiente se había ido. Naruto giró para ver que el hombre se había materializado detrás de él.

Incluso sin rostro, Naruto podía sentir la ira irradiando de él.

—Ya te conté cómo trato la traición —dijo suavemente.

—No sé de qué cojones hablas, y no me importa —dijo Naruto. Dio un paso adelante, y de repente Kakashi estaba frente a él, manchado de sangre y agachado en posición de combate.

—Encárgate de Sasuke —dijo, y después atacó.

Sasuke emitió un ruido, y Naruto lo miró. Seguía apoyado en sus manos y rodillas, y se estremecía. El chakra de Kyuubi hervía como una criatura viva a su alrededor, una cola enroscándose en el aire.

Naruto se hundió frente a él, entornando los ojos por el calor del chakra. Su control sobre el Sharingan era pasable como mucho. Dudaba servir de mucho contra un demonio milenario, pero debía hacer algo.

Cruzó su mirada con los ojos rojos de Sasuke. Por puro instinto, se abrió camino hacia la mente de Sasuke.

La prisión de Kyuubi del cerebro de Sasuke no se parecía en nada a la de Naruto. No había ninguna cloaca, ni agua goteante, ni una celda húmeda y oscura. Había solo un espacio negro y el zorro, enorme y brillante en la oscuridad.

Sasuke se encontraba paralizado, contemplando al monstruo.

—Sasuke —dijo. Colocó una mano sobre el hombre de Sasuke, pero Sasuke no se movió.

—...tuyo —susurró Kyuubi—. Konoha, el mundo, todo.

Los ojos de Sasuke ardían.

—Eh —dijo Naruto—. Mírame.

No hubo respuesta.

—Puedo darte poder —continuó Kyuubi, bajo e hipnótico—. Toda la venganza que deseas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Cállate —le dijo Naruto al zorro. Se giró hacia Sasuke—. No lo escuches. Miente, incluso más que tú.

Vio que Sasuke tragaba.

Fuera de la ilusión, una segunda cola de chakra apareció de un latigazo.

—Podemos destruir la Villa de la Hoja juntos —decía Kyuubi, los ojos amarillos reluciendo—. Solo tienes que dejarme salir.

—Sasuke no quiere destruir nada —gritó Naruto—. Así que basta. Nadie quiere oírte hablar.

—Mocoso —dijo el zorro—. No tengo nada más que hablar contigo o con tu padre maldito.

Las manos de Sasuke se cerraron en un puño, y Naruto apretó los dientes cuando el chakra de Kyuubi se hizo aún más fuerte. Otra cola se materializó. Naruto podía sentir cómo sus ojos comenzaban a doler.

—Puedo hacerlo callar —dijo Naruto, cansado—, pero tienes que decirme cómo. ¿Cómo lo hiciste, aquella vez?

—¿Qué sucedería —preguntó Sasuke al Kyuubi— si lo hago?

La sonrisa del zorro se estiró en su cara.

Naruto agarró a Sasuke de los hombros, y Sasuke finalmente lo miró.

—No funcionará —dijo Naruto, agitado—. Te hará pedazos. Sea lo que sea lo que estás buscando, él no te lo dará.

Sasuke cerró los ojos.

—Estúpido Naruto. Nunca lo has entendido.

—Puede que no —dijo Naruto, determinado—. Pero sé que los tratos con el Kyuubi no valen nada. No sé qué es lo que quieres, pero esta no es la forma de conseguirlo.

—Esta podría ser mi oportunidad —susurró Sasuke.

—¡Idiota! —soltó Naruto—. Tendrás un millón de oportunidades para ser un psicótico más adelante. Si no espabilas acabaremos los dos muertos. ¿Tanto te gusta vivir en mi cuerpo que no quieres volver a ver el tuyo otra vez?

Sasuke se estremeció.

—Estúpido Naruto —dijo de nuevo—. Hazlo dormir. No quiero escucharlo.

El Kyuubi gruñó, y Sasuke dio media vuelta.

—¿Qué?

—Dormir —la voz de Sasuke era débil, y Naruto se dio cuenta de que debía estar sufriendo mucho dolor. No estaba acostumbrado a luchar con el chakra de Kyuubi; el más mínimo fragmento debía ser un gran esfuerzo—. Como te enseñé. Usa el Sharingan y hazlo dormir.

—Oh.

El Kyuubi cerró los dientes con un chasquido cuando Naruto lo miró, lleno de odio y furibundo.

—Cuando salga de aquí, serás el primero en morir —prometió el zorro.

—Ya, ya —dijo Naruto. Un líquido le abrasó las mejillas, y supo que era sangre. Parpadeó para librarse de las lágrimas.

—Hazlo ahora —dijo Sasuke.

Naruto realizó el genjutsu, y los ojos de Kyuubi se cerraron. Las colas se apaciguaron, y el espacio interior de Sasuke colapsó.

Afuera, Sasuke cayó hacia delante, inconsciente.

* * *

—Él no lo hizo —dijo Naruto.

Tsunade alzó una ceja.

—Todavía no le he acusado de nada.

—Diste a los ANBU permiso para matar —dijo Naruto con firmeza.

El rostro de Tsunade se endureció súbitamente, y de repente Naruto recordó por qué era la Hokage.

—Estábamos siendo atacados por una organización con la que sabemos que ha tenido contacto —dijo sin alterar la voz—. La orden ha sido anulada.

—Aun así... —dijo Naruto de mal humor.

Sakura entró en la habitación y cerró suavemente la puerta tras ella.

—Le he dado un calmante y he sanado la mayor parte del daño causado por el chakra del Kyuubi —dijo. Había oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos, y Naruto pudo ver manchas de sangre allí donde habían terminado los guantes quirúrgicos. Apenas había parado quieta las horas después del ataque.

—Mirad —dijo Naruto con impaciencia—. El tipo de la máscara me llamó Sasuke. Si él y Sasuke hubieran planeado esto juntos, ¿no creéis que lo hubiera sabido?

—Es también el único que escapó —dijo Tsunade—. De alguna forma se esfumó de la zona bajo la mirada de una docena de shinobis de Konoha.

Naruto alzó las manos.

—¿Cómo podría ser eso culpa de Sasuke? Yo estuve con él todo el tiempo. Tenía que des-Kyuubizarlo.

—Me siento inclinado a concordar con Naruto —dijo Kakashi tranquilamente—. Sasuke no habría tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Eres parcial —espetó Tsunade, y los ojos de Kakashi descendieron al suelo.

—Ojalá hablara con nosotros —dijo Sakura con voz cansada—. Si supiéramos qué lo trajo a Konoha desde un principio...

En su cabeza, la voz del Kyuubi susurró. _Tuyo... Konoha, el mundo, todo_.

—Tuvo la oportunidad de atacar Konoha —se oyó decir a sí mismo Naruto—. Y no la aprovechó.

Tsunade se puso rígida.

—¿Qué?

—Vi... —dijo Naruto titubeante—. El Kyuubi... le ofreció poder... y la oportunidad de destruir Konoha. No la aceptó.

—El zorro no es un aliado demasiado fiable.

—Sasuke no lo sabía —protestó Naruto—. Aparte, él... él me _pidió_ ayuda. No aceptó el trato.

Tsunade se mantuvo en silencio durante largo rato. Después dijo:

—¿Estás seguro de lo que oíste?

—Sí —dijo Naruto rápidamente.

—Independientemente de cualquier vínculo previo que puedas tener con Sasuke Uchiha, te recuerdo que como shinobi de la Villa de la Hoja estás obligado a actuar en su mayor interés —dijo Tsunade con voz de acero.

_...mi oportunidad_, había dicho Sasuke.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Naruto.

—Si traiciona a Konoha, habrás de cargar con las consecuencias.

—Lo entiendo.

—Bien —dijo Tsunade—. Entonces no me importa decírtelo. El clan Yamanaka ha encontrado una solución a vuestro problema.

* * *

—Nos devolverán a nuestro cuerpo por la mañana —dijo Naruto.

—Lo he sabido por Sakura —dijo Sasuke. Se contemplaron el uno al otro. Sasuke estaba muy pálido, y tenía ojeras bajo los ojos. No parecía Sasuke, pero de alguna manera tampoco parecía Naruto. Era alguna extraña combinación de los dos.

Los guardias que rodeaban sus habitaciones habían sido inhabilitados, y la villa se encontraba en silencio, hecha polvo aún por el ataque de la noche anterior. Naruto sentía como si pudiera oírlo todo, desde los insectos deslizándose por la hierba exterior hasta incluso el pulso de Sasuke; su propio corazón latiendo por la vida de otra persona.

—¿El zorro está hablando de nuevo? —preguntó Naruto.

—Aún no —dijo Sasuke.

—Bien. —Miró a Sasuke directamente a los ojos—. ¿Dejaste entrar a los Akatsuki en la villa?

—Podría haberlo hecho —dijo Sasuke—. No me lo habría pensado dos veces.

—No he preguntado eso.

La comisura de la boca de Sasuke se alzó. No era una sonrisa agradable.

—¿Y qué si lo hice?

Naruto respiró profundamente.

—Entonces no dejaré que Tsunade nos cambie mañana.

La sonrisa de superioridad cayó del rostro de Sasuke.

—Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para mantenerte aquí y que Konoha esté a salvo, entonces lo haré —continuó.

Los ojos de Sasuke eran duros como la piedra.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces bien puedo matarte ahora.

Naruto apretó un kunai contra su propio cuello, y Sasuke se tensó.

—No si yo lo hago primero —dijo Naruto sin emoción.

—¿Qué demonios estás intentando demostrar? —preguntó Sasuke a través de sus dientes apretados.

—No creo que pudieras matarme —dijo Naruto—. Y no creo que quieras hacer daño a Konoha. No de verdad.

—Te equivocas.

—Tuviste la oportunidad y no la aprovechaste —insistió Naruto—. Eso significa algo.

—Significa que no quería estar en deuda con un zorro gigante.

—Sasuke —suspiró Naruto, bajando el cuchillo.

Sasuke actuó al instante. De un golpe tiró el kunai de la mano de Naruto, respirando con fuerza.

—Tú... _idiota_ —dijo con furia, justo antes de empujar sus labios contra los de Naruto.

Naruto trastabilló un paso hacia atrás, tratando de mantener el equilibrio contra el agresivo beso.

Sasuke lo presionó contra la pared, mordiendo sus labios, hundiendo sus uñas en la piel del brazo de Naruto. Naruto gimió cuando sintió la boca de Sasuke deslizarse hasta su cuello.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan insoportable? —dijo Sasuke entre besos.

—Tú eres el insoportable —dijo Naruto, en ausencia de una réplica ingeniosa. Quedó algo estropeado por la voz entrecortada.

—Muy original —dijo Sasuke.

—Bastardo —intentó decir Naruto, pero fue apagado por la lengua de Sasuke. Cometió el error de abrir los ojos para echar un vistazo, y encontró su propio rostro con bigotes. Dio un tirón hacia atrás tan deprisa que su cabeza golpeó contra la pared.

—¿Qué? —dijo Sasuke con una voz que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Ugh —dijo él, limpiándose la boca—. Qué cojones. Sigues pareciendo yo.

—¿Qué pensabas que iba a suceder?

—Eh —dijo Naruto con indignación—. No somos lo suficientemente vanidosos como para querer montárnoslo con nosotros mismos. Aparte, tú me has besado.

—Esta vez, quieres decir.

—Eso no es...

Sasuke lo interrumpió empujándolo contra la cama.

—Para —dijo Naruto, incorporándose sobre los codos—. No voy a hacer esto contigo si vas a largarte mañana.

—No estoy interesado en negociar —dijo Sasuke.

—Bien —dijo Naruto—. Bien. Entonces nos quedaremos así hasta que dejes de ser tan imbécil.

Comenzó a incorporarse con dificultad, y Sasuke lo empujó hacia abajo, las manos sobre sus muñecas.

—Quédate quieto —Sasuke rechinó los dientes.

—¿Por qué debería? —devolvió Naruto, aun cuando su cuerpo le gritaba que lo hiciera. Su sangre corría por sus venas, una innegable mezcla de ira y excitación que solo Sasuke conseguía sonsacarle.

—No voy a... —Sasuke cerró la boca, luego la abrió de nuevo. Naruto observó su rostro, sonrojado e irritado—. No voy a irme a ninguna parte, ¿de acuerdo? —espetó Sasuke—. Si quisiera derribar Konoha, lo habría hecho durante el ataque.

Naruto parpadeó en su dirección.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho que no planeo marcharme —repitió Sasuke con rigidez—. No tendría ningún sentido, de cualquier forma. Despediste a mi equipo hace semanas, y Akatsuki está más que destruido. ¿Adónde iría?

—Eso no suena como si te estuvieras quedando por decisión propia —dijo Naruto con cautela.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—No existe quien me obligue a hacer algo que no quiero hacer.

Naruto se incorporó, y Sasuke le dejó, echándose a un lado.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Su corazón latía rápido, una euforia peligrosa comenzando a galopar por su interior.

—No tiene sentido mentir —dijo Sasuke, sin mirarle a los ojos—. No a ti.

El corazón de Naruto brincó hasta su garganta. Sin pensar, se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Sasuke. Sasuke devolvió el beso, alzando una mano para rodear el mentón de Naruto. Naruto mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y apretados esta vez, no queriendo estropearlo de nuevo. No se resistió cuando Sasuke lo hizo girar hasta quedar boca abajo sobre su estómago. Estaba bastante seguro de que en ese momento hubiera dejado hacer a Sasuke lo que fuera.

—No te des la vuelta —dijo Sasuke con voz estremecida. Puso una mano sobre la nuca de Naruto y lo sujetó—. Y no... no te muevas. —Se inclinó, y entonces Naruto sintió una lengua contra la parte posterior de su cuello, haciendo suaves espirales. Después dientes, duros y afilados. Sus dedos se hundieron en el colchón.

Naruto sintió dos manos en la cinturilla del pantalón, y alzó las caderas para mayor facilidad. Sasuke deslizó un brazo bajo su cuerpo y lo tocó. Naruto dio una sacudida, la frente apoyada sobre el colchón. Su respiración se iba haciendo más rápida, y pudo oír el susurro de las ropas de Sasuke detrás de él.

Entonces todo movimiento se detuvo. Naruto se tensó en espera de la explosión.

—Qué. Cojones. Es esto —dijo Sasuke inexpresivamente.

—¿Un regalo? —lo intentó Naruto.

—Me has hecho un tatuaje —dijo Sasuke con incredulidad—. Me has hecho un tatuaje obsceno.

—¡Es un tatuaje genial!

—Pone "la puta de Uzumaki" en mi culo.

—Pensé que necesitarías un recordatorio de vez en cua... ¡au! ¿De verdad intentas matarme?

—Aún no lo he decidido —dijo Sasuke, pero aflojó la presión.

En retrospectiva, probablemente hubiera sido mejor desvelar el tatuaje antes de que Sasuke se preparara para tomar su virginidad.

—Te dejo hacer esto solo porque estás en mi cuerpo —balbuceó Naruto, esperando que eso escondiera su nerviosismo—. Cuando cambiemos, se acabó. No estoy hecho para estar debajo.

—Por el amor de Dios, deja de hablar —dijo Sasuke con exasperación. Naruto le escuchó escupirse en la palma de la mano, y luego deslizó un dedo dentro, apretado y extraño.

Dolía. Dolió aún más cuando Sasuke añadió otro dedo, y después otro, pero Naruto imaginó que si podía sobrevivir a Sasuke atravesándole el pecho con un puño entonces podía sobrevivir a algo que los adultos parecían disfrutar de manera regular.

Casi mereció la pena cuando Sasuke finalmente entró en él y Naruto lo escuchó gemir.

Sasuke mantuvo una retahíla de insultos a sus espaldas, desde lo más grosero a lo adorable pasando por todo lo intermedio, y Naruto cerró los ojos y lo aceptó. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Sasuke como para saber cuándo Sasuke estaba siendo verdaderamente insultante y cuándo Sasuke estaba alzando rápidamente sus defensas, y eso eran defensas.

Naruto lo podía afirmar. Había estado persiguiendo a Sasuke durante años, pero la intimidad de apretarse contra él, la novedad de su presencia física, era casi más de lo que podía manejar. Se mantuvo quieto y respiró, e intentó abstenerse de gritar cuando se corrió.

Después de que todo acabara, Naruto se acurrucó en su lado y cerró los ojos, exhausto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedes quedarte aquí.

—Solo una cabezadita —murmuró Naruto—. Luego me voy.

—No puedo dormir con alguien más en mi cama.

—Entonces no duermas —sugirió Naruto.

Sasuke enmudeció, aunque Naruto podía sentir la tensión difundiéndose sobre el colchón.

—Ya casi ha terminado —le aseguró Naruto de forma soñolienta—. Mañana nos devolverán a nuestro cuerpo, y las cosas comenzarán a volver a la normalidad.

—¿De verdad lo piensas? —preguntó Sasuke en voz baja.

—Sí —dijo firmemente Naruto—. Evidentemente algunos aldeanos no confiarán en ti durante un tiempo, pero yo y Sakura-chan nos encargaremos de esa gente. Y estoy convencido de que querrán hacerte preguntas, y quizá te vigilen por un tiempo, pero eventualmente lo entenderán. ¿Y sabes qué, Sasuke? En estos momentos somos muy fuertes. Vamos a hacer cosas asombrosas por Konoha, tú, yo, y Sakura-chan. Y entonces tendrán que aceptarte. Seremos como los nuevos Sannin...

Cayó dormido en mitad de una descripción sobre el discurso de aceptación que dará cuando sea elegido Hokage.

* * *

Cada uno fue llevado hasta la oficina de Hokage en medio de dos guardias. Naruto podía sentir su corazón palpitando con fuerza. Era estúpido estar nervioso ante la idea de recuperar su cuerpo, pero había estado viviendo en el de Sasuke durante tanto tiempo que casi había olvidado lo que era la normalidad. ¿Y si cambiaban y Naruto había olvidado cómo hacerlo todo? ¿Y si algo iba mal y ambos terminaban deformados?

—Oye —se inclinó Naruto —. ¿Crees que funcionará?

Sasuke lo ignoró.

El señor Yamanaka se encontraba ya allí, junto con Ino y Sakura. Tsunade se hallaba de pie frente a su escritorio, con los brazos cruzados, y guardias ANBU atiborraban la estancia. Tsunade asintió con la cabeza, y un guardia enmascarado hizo un movimiento hacia a Sasuke con el sello de restricción.

El señor Yamanaka le detuvo con una mano sobre su brazo.

—Sin restricciones —dijo—. No hasta que esté completo. El jutsu tiene un impacto físico. Si el cuerpo está controlado, pueden producirse daños.

Tsunade no parecía contenta, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Miraos el uno al otro —dijo el señor Yamanaka—. Intentad concentraros como lo hicisteis cuando se produjo el primer cambio.

Naruto encaró a Sasuke, atento a cualquier parpadeo o expresión en los ojos azules. No había nada.

—Bien —dijo el señor Yamanaka— esto puede sentirse un poco extraño. —A la velocidad del rayo, realizó series de sellos con las manos, luego colocó una palma en cada una de sus cabezas.

Al principio no pasó nada. Después el dolor lo golpeó con fuerza, como una luz demasiado brillante en la parte posterior de su cráneo, y sus pies desaparecieron bajo él. Su espalda golpeó la pared, y se desplomó, tratando de enfocar la mirada. Podía oír a gente zumbando a su alrededor, pero sus oídos pitaban demasiado alto para descifrar nada. Alguien le tocó el hombro, y pestañeó hacia arriba hacia el rostro de Kakashi.

Kakashi inspeccionaba su expresión con un ojo gris, tenso e inseguro.

—¿Ha funcionado? —preguntó Naruto débilmente. Su voz no era más que un chirrido.

Kakashi miró al otro lado de la estancia hacia donde Sasuke se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado, frotándose la cara. Su pelo caía oscuro sobre su cara, y su piel estaba muy pálida. Sasuke era Sasuke, lo que significaba...

Naruto se miró las manos: morenas, fuertes, familiares. Sasuke alzó la vista hacia él, los ojos oscuros y redondos.

Se contemplaron fijamente el uno al otro por un momento. Luego Naruto no pudo evitarlo; la sonrisa simplemente rebosaba felicidad. Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, tiró de su pelo rebelde, y rió.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo. Hizo un movimiento hacia la figura de ojos como platos de Sasuke—. Sas...

Sasuke se escabulló un paso hacia atrás, tirando una silla. Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Sasuke, qué...

—Kuchiyose no jutsu —dijo Sasuke con voz helada. Se mordió el pulgar y lo estrelló contra el suelo. La habitación se oscureció al instante, y después Naruto escuchó el sonido silbante de un jutsu de teletransporte. Parpadeó, y Sasuke se había ido.

—Quééééé... —fue lo más coherente que pudo forzar a través de sus labios. Había un mundo de conmoción a sus espaldas, pero no podía dejar de contemplar el punto en el que hacía nada Sasuke _estaba_.

No había más que oscuridad más allá de los cristales de las ventanas, y Naruto pudo oír a Tsunade maldiciendo ininterrumpidamente. Las sillas retumbaban contra el suelo.

—¿Ha bloqueado el sol? —dijo Ino con asombro.

Tsunade abrió la ventana de un empujón tan fuerte que se hizo añicos y su mano se extendió más allá. Sus dedos extendidos aterrizaron sobre algo oscuro y sólido.

—Es una serpiente —dijo con incredulidad—. Hay una jodida serpiente enroscada alrededor de mi jodida oficina.

Naruto sintió el viento comenzando a girar en su palma, casi sin permiso. Su corazón palpitaba con pánico, cada latido informándole de que Sasuke se había ido, ido, ido.

Kakashi atrapó su muñeca antes de que él dejara que el Rasengan destrozara la obstrucción, serpiente incluida.

—No —dijo en voz baja.

—Se irá —dijo Naruto, respirando con fuerza—. Si no lo hago ahora, no lo alcanzaré. Tengo que...

—Ya se ha ido —le interrumpió Kakashi—. No hay nada que puedas hacer más que quedarte aquí y ayudar.

* * *

—Lo siento —le dijo a Sakura con tristeza—. Lo he perdido de nuevo.

Sakura alzó la cabeza del texto que estaba estudiando. Su voz fue muy prudente cuando habló.

—Creo que es peor para ti que para mí —dijo—. Y puedes dejar de disculparte, Naruto. Ya has cumplido tu promesa.

—Aún no —dijo Naruto, mirando al suelo—. Aún no.

Ella suspiró.

—A pesar de lo mucho que quiero a Sasuke de vuelta, me alegra que vuelvas a estar en tu cuerpo.

—Se suponía que debías tenernos a los dos —dijo Naruto, frustrado—. La próxima vez...

Sakura tocó su espalda.

—Eh —dijo—. No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero... Me gustas tal y como eres. Preferiría que no intentaras nada raro de nuevo.

Él la miró.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Ahora vete. Tengo que concentrarme.

No resultaba difícil desparecer en una villa ninja. La gente desaparecía durante años enteros en las misiones. Así que dudaba que mucha gente hubiera notado su ausencia durante los últimos meses. Aun así, había gente que se había vuelto su amiga, gente a la que había echado de menos durante el tiempo que había estado confinado. Los visitó a todos, y fingió no estar pensando en Sasuke.

Hinata fue su última parada. Naruto seguía sin saber qué decirle, pero tenía que decir algo. Al menos, si quería evitar atravesar la pared de un puñetazo gracias a Sakura.

Lo siento, empezó a decir, solo que lo que salió fue:

—Estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

Hinata bajó la vista hacia sus manos.

—Sakura —dijo, como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

—Er, no —dijo Naruto—. El otro.

—...Oh —sus ojos se agrandaron—. ¡Oh!

—Sí. —Intentó sonreír, pero estaba convencido de que se había quedado corto—. Lo siento.

—Oh —dijo ella de nuevo—. N-no pasa nada.

Sí pasaba, si es que su tono aturdido y el temblor de sus dedos eran alguna señal, pero era lo mejor que Naruto podía hacer.

—Te lo compensaré —prometió de manera ferviente—. Te encontraré a alguien mucho mejor que yo. En realidad no soy tan genial. Todo el mundo me dice que hablo demasiado y que me obsesiono con cosas estúpidas y a veces me olvido de hacer la colada durante todo un mes, así que...

—Nunca me ha importado —dijo ella bajito, y Naruto sintió ganas de vomitar.

* * *

—¿Vienes o vas? —preguntó Naruto.

Abrió los ojos. Sasuke estaba sentado a horcajadas en el alféizar de la ventana, pálido e inmóvil bajo la luz de la luna. Su rostro quedaba en las sombras.

—Yo... no lo sé.

—Genial —dijo Naruto, dándose la vuelta—. Despiértame cuando lo sepas.

Oyó que Sasuke terminaba de deslizarse dentro, sus pies tocaron el suelo de madera.

—¿Estás enfurruñado? —preguntó finalmente Sasuke.

—No —gruñó Naruto. Después—: Es posible.

Sasuke guardó silencio por largo rato, y Naruto pudo sentir su indecisión, flotando incómodamente en el ambiente.

—Aún siguen controlándome —dijo Naruto en voz baja—. Piensan que algunos de tus genes de traidor pueden habérseme pegado.

—Nadie me ha visto.

—Bien.

Silencio de nuevo. Naruto nunca había sido muy bueno en eso.

—Deberías entregarte —dijo Naruto, todavía mirando hacia la pared—. Tsunade dice que si vuelves voluntariamente, no hará...

—No voy a entregarme —interrumpió Sasuke, y Naruto alzó la cabeza. El rostro de Sasuke se veía distante en la habitación en sombras, inquietantemente perfecto. Durante meses había estado viendo ese mismo rostro en el espejo, pero parecía una eternidad desde la última vez que había visto realmente a _Sasuke_. Hasta ese momento no habían sido los ojos de Sasuke los que lo miraban.

—Oh —dijo Naruto—. ¿Vamos a seguir fingiendo que me quieres muerto?

Sasuke se pasó una mano por la cara. Naruto pudo ver la mueca que había debajo.

—¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan malditamente insoportable durante la mayor parte del tiempo?

Naruto retiró las mantas de una patada, frunciendo el ceño.

—Estúpido bastardo. No soy ins...

Sasuke se inclinó y lo besó, con una mano meciendo suavemente su cuello. Naruto ni siquiera simuló resistirse. Quería besar a Sasuke. Quería besar a Sasuke como Sasuke, y no como a algún tipo de jodido impostor de un mundo de espejismos.

Rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con un brazo y le devolvió el beso. El peso de Sasuke cayó sobre él, nuevo y extraño y sencillo y natural, todo al mismo tiempo. Apoyó su frente contra la clavícula de Naruto y presionó cinco dedos contra su estómago, calientes a través de las capas de ropa.

—¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Naruto, una mano en el pelo de Sasuke—. ¿O se trata de otra mentira?

—Ya te lo dije —dijo Sasuke—. Nadie me obliga a hacer nada que yo no quiera hacer.

Su voz era fría, pero resultaba difícil guardarle rencor cuando sus dedos se sumergían con suavidad bajo la cinturilla del pantalón de pijama de Naruto.

Se sentía bien. Demasiado bien, en verdad. Naruto estaba sintiendo un torbellino de sensaciones. Era casi como si Sasuke pudiera ver dentro de su mente, como si supiera exactamente cómo le gustaba ser tocado… oh.

—Pervertido —dijo Naruto, con la nariz presionada contra la piel de Sasuke—. _Sí_ que te masturbaste en mi cuerpo.

Las mejillas de Sasuke estaban rosas.

—Es culpa de tus hormonas —murmuró.

Solo tuvieron un rápido forcejeo cuando llegó el momento de decidir quién estaría arriba, y Naruto tuvo la sensación de que, mayormente, Sasuke luchaba por mero orgullo.

—Te lo dije —dijo triunfante una vez tuvo sujeto a Sasuke—. No estoy hecho para recibir. Además, tú ya estás acostumbrado.

—Solo cierra la boca y hazlo —gimió Sasuke.

Naruto entró con cuidado en él, y _Dios_, nunca más volvería a estar abajo. Se sentía muchísimo mejor así. Los hombros de Sasuke se tensaban con cada estocada, pero no opuso resistencia cuando Naruto se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo. Usó su pulgar para trazar las letras del tatuaje que se había hecho, extensas y sin adornos sobre la piel de Sasuke.

—Sigue ahí —dijo Naruto—. Creí que te lo ibas a quitar.

—He estado ocupado —dijo Sasuke con frialdad, y Naruto rió entre dientes.

—Mentiroso —dijo—. Realmente mientes en todo, ¿sabes?

—Y tú hablas demasiado —replicó Sasuke.

Era extraño cómo la forma en que se insultaban el uno al otro lo ponía más duro. Naruto intentó no pensarlo demasiado. Afortunadamente, Sasuke era distracción suficiente. Su rostro era como la piedra, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios separados, y cuando Naruto comenzó a aproximarse al clímax, Sasuke tiró de su boca hacia abajo para besarle de forma tan desesperada que Naruto estaba medio seguro de que se lo había imaginado.

Después, Sasuke salió de la cama y comenzó inmediatamente a vestirse.

—Desde luego —dijo Naruto, y se puso boca arriba. Sasuke no contestó—. ¿Por qué volver —preguntó al techo— si ibas a marcharte de nuevo?

Sasuke se detuvo.

—Nunca volví por elección propia —dijo en voz baja, aún de espaldas.

Naruto se alzó sobre un codo.

—Pero no fue tan malo, ¿no? Es decir, fue genial estar otra vez juntos como equipo. Si te quedaras, podríamos...

—No sería igual —le interrumpió Sasuke—. Ahora tengo otro equipo. Y aún hay cosas que debo hacer.

Naruto hizo una mueca ante la mención del equipo de Sasuke.

—Sakura y yo podemos ayudarte. Sea lo que sea...

—No podéis —dijo Sasuke sin emoción—. No con esto.

Naruto apretó los puños, y Sasuke lo miró fríamente.

—No he venido aquí a pelear —dijo.

Naruto tomó una bocanada de aire y se obligó a sí mismo a relajarse.

—Nunca vas a volver, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Nunca llegamos a luchar —dijo Sasuke—. No como nosotros mismos.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada.

—Qué, ¿buscas atravesarme el pecho con el puño de nuevo?

Sasuke ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Ambos sabemos que no se trata de eso.

Naruto habló muy detenidamente.

—¿Trata siquiera sobre pelear?

Sasuke alzó las comisuras de su boca. Fue casi una sonrisa.

—Hay cosas que debo hacer —dijo otra vez—. Cosas que he descubierto... sobre mi hermano y mi familia. No puedes ayudarme con ellas.

Naruto bajó la mirada.

—Después de que haya terminado —dijo Sasuke—, ve y encuéntrame. Y entonces veremos.

Se encontraba a mitad de camino de la ventana antes de que Naruto pudiera recuperar suficientemente el norte como para demandar:

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabré?

—Lo sabrás.

Sasuke comenzó a trepar fuera de la ventana, y Naruto apretó el edredón con sus manos, intentando calmar su pulso. Se sintió orgulloso de cómo sonó su voz cuando dijo:

—No me gusta eso de que seas tú quién da las órdenes. ¿Qué pasa si no quiero esperar?

Sasuke volteó para sonreírle con superioridad.

—Entonces puedes seguir con lo que has estado haciendo. Perseguirme, y fallar.

Naruto alzó una ceja.

—Quizá te atrape la próxima vez.

Sasuke le dio la espalda.

—Puedes intentarlo cuando quieras —le oyó decir Naruto, antes de que desapareciera.

Naruto pensó en alertar a los guardias, aun cuando sabía que sería inútil. Pensó en despertar a Sakura, o quizá en contárselo a Tsunade. No hizo nada de eso.

En su lugar, rememoró todo lo que había aprendido de Sasuke, una y otra vez en su cabeza, enfrentando cada jutsu al contraataque que había trazado. Después rememoró todo lo demás, las manos y la voz de Sasuke, su sabor dulce y amargo, y la manera tan dócil en que se había tumbado boca abajo.

La próxima vez, se dijo a sí mismo, a Sasuke no le quedaría ninguna defensa en pie. La próxima vez...

Recorrió cada recuerdo, hasta que estuvo duro y dolorido de nuevo, hasta que apenas lo pudo soportar. La próxima vez sería el momento, eso seguro. Hasta entonces...

Deslizó la mano y la envolvió a su alrededor. Al menos ya no necesitaría un espejo para pajearse.

* * *

_Muchísimo tiempo sin intentar traducir nada... Lo primero de todo mil gracias a sowell por permitirme traducir (seguro que con fallos) su fantástico shot. Si os ha gustado ya sabéis, el original está fuera de fanfiction pero podéis encontrar el link en mi perfil. ¡Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí!_


End file.
